Eye Spy
by Frootkake Productions
Summary: *FINISHED* Thanks for all the great reviews. You guys ROCK! Two words: EVIL. ANGEL. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:  Well, I don't own Buffy or her affiliates, but Bryn, Voqtul, Sven and Dahle are mine, as well as the plot.  I wrote this a looong time ago, back when Angel was evil.  Cuz let's face it, the only time Angel was cool other than at the very beginning of Season 1, when we knew nothing about him, was when he was evil.  Where are all the Evil Angel stories? I'd read 'em if I could find 'em.  C'mon, peeps, let's TACKLE those Evil Angel stories. And I don't mean the ones where he _turns_ evil, I mean Season 2 evil.  There, I've said my piece.  So, enjoy, and pwetty pweez weview! 

****

**Eye Spy**

            The bell rang, and the students of Sunnydale High flowed out of all access points.  I sat quietly watching them, wishing I could join them, but knowing that that was impossible.

            I closed my eyes, reaching out to her.  Today was the day they'd chosen, and the Slayer had to know, whether she liked it or not.  He knew what I was about to do, even though I'd never told him.  Somehow, he always knew.

            I sighed, opening my eyes.  I smiled to myself, seeing the look on Spike's face when once again his plans were going to be spoiled by the Slayer.  Normally, I wouldn't do anything to upset Spike, but he can't see the consequences of his actions, as I can.  If he knew the future, he wouldn't go through with this plan, but I am under oath never to reveal the future to anyone, ever.

            Yes, I admit, that oath is a pain in the ass, but I can't go against everything that I've been taught since I was young, only when it's a must.

            I got out of the car slowly.  In a few minutes Buffy would be alone in the library, awaiting the arrival of her friends - the few that share in her secret.  I would have seven minutes before the first - Cordelia - arrived.  More than enough time to tell her how to stop Spike from killing her. 

            I strode down the hallways to the library without hesitation.  Although I'd never been in the high school before, I knew where I was going. 

            I opened the door silently, startling Buffy.  "Who-who are you?" she asked, trying to calm herself.

            "You're in trouble," was my reply.

            "Wh-what?"

            "You must stop Spike.  You have to get there first."

            "Get where?  What are you - "

            I cut her off.  "On the fishing boat, um..." I closed my eyes, trying to remember.  "The Shift.  Spike's hidden a weapon on it.  You have to find it and destroy it, before they get there." I checked my watch.  Four minutes remaining.  "The boat will arrive at seven-forty-two exactly. That's all I can tell you." I turned to leave.

            "Wait," I knew the question before she asked it.  "Who are you?"

            "Depends on who you ask." I replied.  Then left.  I passed Cordelia in the hallway, Xander and Willow not far behind her, but said nothing to any of them.  Buffy would tell them.

            "Who's that weird-looking girl that just passed me in the hallway?  It looked like she came from here." Cordelia asked.

            "I don't know." Buffy shrugged, her mind on other things.  "Where's Giles?"

            "Oh-he's coming.  He just had to make a pitstop in the 'little boys' room'." Xander told them.

            "I-I'm back now." Giles said, coming in behind them.

            "Giles, someone was just here - a girl - and she said that Spike was going to try and kill me again." Buffy said.

            "Oh?  Go on," he urged.

            Buffy continued, "She said that there was a weapon on board a boat - The Shift - and that I had to get to it first."

            "Have you ever seen her before?" Willow asked.

            Buffy shook her head.  "No."

            "How do you know she's not setting you up?" Xander added to the conversation.

            "I don't," Buffy sighed.  "But what if she was telling the truth?"

            "We'll all go," Giles replied.

            "Uh, not me, thanks." Cordelia said, shaking her head.

            "Why do you always do that?" Xander demanded.

            "Do what?"

            "Chicken out."

            "I do not chicken out!" Cordelia protested, putting her hands on her hips.

            "Yeah?  What do you call it then?" he spat.

            "Regretfully declining the offer," she spat back.

            "Stop it, you two," Giles interrupted.  "If Cordelia doesn't wish to come along, she doesn't have to.  Now, those of us that are going, should be prepared in case it is a trap.  So, let's prepare," he ordered.

            "Aye aye, sir," Xander saluted.  "Sorry," he added when everyone stared at him.

            "There you are, Pet." Spike stood when I entered.  "I was worried about you."

            "Aren't you always?" I replied without thinking about it.

            "You warned the Slayer, didn't you?" he asked, ignoring my comment.  I shrugged. "Pet, you can't just go around spoiling my plans all the time." he told me quietly, pulling me into a hug.

            "I know that," I replied.  "But you don't know what will happen if you succeed."

            "What do you mean, Pet?"

            "You're not the only one with plans to rule the world, Spike." I said, pulling away from him.

            He half smiled.  "I do realize that, Pet."

            "I'm just watching out for you.  You and Dru are the only family I've ever known - there was Acrigeus, but we weren't that close - not like us." I sighed, glancing over my shoulder, as Angel entered.

            "So what's the plan, now that we don't have one?  Rent movies from the local Videoflicks?" Angel asked with that snobby sarcasm he's famous for.

            "We still have plans.  Even if we don't get the Eye, we should still show up and pretend.  Otherwise, Buffy will get too suspicious of nothing."

            "What?" Angel demanded, confused.  "Nevermind.  When do we leave?"

            "We aren't leaving.  You're staying here." Spike told him matter-of-factly.

            "Why?"

            "Because I said so.  Besides, someone has to hold down the fort."

            Angel narrowed his eyes.  "You have no power over me." he spat, then left.

            "He's trouble," I whispered to Spike.

            "I know," he agreed.  "But there's nothing that I can do about him, except hope he doesn't act out on me.  Y'know - I missed having him on our side, but after awhile more I'm going to be leaning over to the Buffy-take-him-back-for-the-sake-of-my-sanity side."

            I smiled and shrugged.  "I'll leave you two alone." I whispered seconds before Drusilla came in.  Spike's face lit up when he saw her.  I winked at her on my way out and she smiled back.

            I wandered up to my room, on the second floor.  Since the old warehouse burned down, we had to relocate.  I got to choose where this time, and I'd had my eye on this old motel for a while now.  I got first pick of the rooms and I chose the second floor, since that was where most of the windows were, and the others were quite pleased with the basement and main floor anyway, so it all worked out. 

            I spend my time listening to music - my favorite being the '90's rock, but including everything from Classical to what others that appear my age call 'Oldies'.  It doesn't really matter what heading they appear under, I've grown up listening to all of it.  Call me crazy, but sometimes I miss the simple tune sung by a king's minstrel.

            I write songs and poems that usually have the same subjects:  lost loves, forbidden loves, or loneliness.  I've never let anyone read them, except him.  He is not Spike, nor any of Spike's followers.  We have shared love in all of our lifetimes, but he never remembers the previous ones.

            We have yet to meet in this lifetime, something to look forward to.  I just wish there was a way to change how we meet, and how we part.

            I could look into the future to find out when and where, but I've never felt the need to look into my own future.  I have all the time in the world, no need to rush.  I can wait.  I only seek out the consequences when I am unsure of the actions.

            Voqtul lumbered to the side of my bed, where I sat quietly, pondering the ways of the world.  She growled at me, sticking out her forked tongue.

            Anyone else would've screamed at the sight of the little Komodo Dragon - little considering the fact that most other Dragons are at least two and a half metres long, and she's only a little over a metre in length.  Because of the strange circumstances surrounding her birth, Voqtul is able to adapt to any climate, which is great because I don't know what I'd do without her.  Like me, she is immortal, which is the reason I believe she can communicate with me telepathically.

            I slid off the bed and knelt beside her, resting my hand on her scaly back.  "Hey, Girl," I said, smiling.

            _You seem sad,_ she replied softly.

            "Just lonely," I told her.

            She rested her head on my lap.  _I am here,_ she replied.

            "Lucky for me." I smiled

            "Pet?" Spike called from outside my door.

            "Yeah,"

            He opened the door.  "We're leaving.  You and Angel try to get along, alright?"  I nodded. "If he tries to hurt you - "

            "I have Voqtul." I finished, patting the Komodo Dragon's back.

            Spike nodded, smiling.  "Be back soon, then." he replied, before closing the door.

            I sat silently, I don't know for how long for time has no meaning for me, before getting up, and turning on the TV.  I channel-surfed for a few minutes, before deciding to leave it on the music channel.

            I didn't see Angel enter, but I knew he was there - partly because Voqtul got to her feet, hissing.

            "I love you, too," Angel growled at her.

            "What do you want?" I asked impatiently.

            "Why don't you tell me?"

            "I'm not in the mood for your games, Angel."

            "Fine. I just thought you'd like to know that I'm leaving." he replied.  "Bye," and with that, he was gone.

            "Well, there's the bait," Xander whispered, nodding in the direction of the boat.

            "So where's the hook." Buffy agreed.  "You guys stay here. I'm going to check it out."

            Xander nodded silently, as she crawled closer to the deserted boat.  He glanced at his watch.  "So, Will, what do you think?  Maybe they won't show.  That would be nice.  Just for once, I'd like to go to bed earlier than four in the mornin'.  Right Will?" Xander glanced beside him at where Willow had been.  "Willow?" he turned around.

            "Sorry to disappoint you, Mate." Spike shrugged, grabbing Xander by his hair.

            "Buffy!" Xander shouted, before Spike threw him into a stack of empty crates.

            Buffy lept over the crates that she and the others had been hiding behind, and landed in front of Spike, poised to attack.

            Drusilla walked over to where Xander was lying on the shattered remains of the crates.  "Did poor little Xander hurt his bum?" she cooed.  Xander watched in horror as her face changed.

            He tried to move back, away from her, but couldn't.  He looked around him for a splinter that could serve as a stake.  He saw one and reached for it.  Drusilla grabbed his wrist with one hand, and put the other one around his neck.

            "Naughty boy," she hissed, squeezing his windpipe.  He fought to get away from her, but she was too strong.

            Just when he was sure he couldn't take it any longer, the pressure was gone, and he gasped for breath.

            Xander heard Drusilla scream, "Spike!" and he looked up at her.  She was trying to reach something in her back.  "Spike!" she called again, turning around.  Xander saw the piece of wood sticking out where she'd been stabbed by Giles, who was now kneeling beside Xander.  He'd missed her heart, but the stake had still caused damage. 

            Spike had Buffy on the ground when he heard Drusilla calling his name.  At first he ignored her, but the urgency became more insistent, so he glanced back at her.

            His eyes went wide when he saw the blood spot on the front of her dress.  "NO!" he roared, forgetting about Buffy, and running to his love.  "Oh, Baby, what happened?" Spike demanded as calmly as he could.  Drusilla pointed to where Giles and Xander were crouched.  "Son of a bitch," he whispered. 

            "Please, Spike.  Take it out, take it out." Drusilla begged. 

            "We have to wait until we get home, Sweet.  You there," he said to the vampire that was still holding Willow.  "You have to take Dru home. _Now._"

            "Well - what about her?" he asked.

            "Let her go.  You have to get Dru home." Spike ordered.

            The vampire shrugged, and pushed Willow into Buffy, knocking them both over.  He then picked Dru up, and headed toward the motel.

            Spike glared angrily at Xander and Giles.  He took in Xander's frightened face as he nudged Giles, alerting him to the approaching danger.  Giles stood up, ready to defend himself.

            Spike didn't feel the punch hit him in the nose.  He was consumed with anger.  He punched Giles square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.  Spike grabbed a crate off the top of a nearby stack, and smashed it over Giles' back.  Giles yelped in pain, as Spike pulled him to his feet by his hair, then threw him into a stack of crates.  Giles reached for one of the splinters, and rolled over to face Spike as he approached.  As he tried to stab Spike, Spike grabbed his wrist, twisting it behind his back.  Giles dropped the would-be stake.  Spike knocked Giles to the ground, grabbed the stake, and shoved it into Giles' back, just out of his reach.  Giles screamed in pain, and Spike kicked him.

            Spike noticed Xander out of the corner of his eye, trying to escape.  He ran after him.  Spike caught up to Xander, and took him down.  They rolled around on the ground, before Spike prevailed, and sat up on Xander's stomach and pinned him to the ground. 

            "Where did you think you were gonna get, then?" Spike demanded, fire in his eyes.

            "Let him go," Buffy ordered.

            "Back off, Slayer, or your friend here's my next meal." Spike growled, not taking his eyes from Xander's.  "I mean it," he added fiercely.

            Willow took a step closer to Buffy, but Buffy put her hand out, telling her to stay back.  "Let him go," Buffy repeated, more firmly this time.

            Spike pulled Xander to his feet, and placed his hands where he could easily snap his neck.  "Get back!" Spike shouted angrily.  "Or I snap his neck like a twig." he was moving toward her.  Buffy backed away, and Spike dragged Xander along with him.  "Smart girl," Spike replied, then he flung Xander over his shoulder, and ran, the other vampires right behind him.

            "Buffy!" Xander yelled, stuggling to get away, but knowing that even if Spike dropped him, he wouldn't get far.

            Buffy and Willow watched helplessly as the vampires took off down the road.

            Giles screamed in pain, and Buffy ran to where the sound was coming from.  "Giles!" she exclaimed.

            Angel was kneeling beside him, holding a bloody piece of wood in one hand.  He turned to face Buffy and Willow.

            "Isn't Spike a pain in the ass?" Angel scoffed, shaking his head slowly.

            "Get away from him!" Buffy yelled.

            "Whoa, okay," Angel said, putting up his hands, and backing away.

            "Giles?  Are you alright?" Willow asked.

            Giles nodded slowly.

            "My God!  No you're not," Buffy exclaimed, kneeling beside him.  "Angel - "

            "All I did was pull it out." Angel assured her.

            "Liar!" she accused.

            "No, no.  It was Spike - but it was my fault.  I stabbed Dr-Drusilla." Giles coughed.

            "C'mon.  We've got to get you to a hospital." Buffy replied.  "Angel - " she turned to face him, but he was gone.  "Will, help me," she told her.

            Together, they helped Giles to his feet, and slowly made their way to the nearest phone booth.

            We had already taken out the stake, and bandaged Drusilla's wounds by the time Spike and the others returned.  Spike carelessly dropped Xander on the floor, and strode to where Drusilla lay.

            "Tie him up." he ordered, pointing to Xander.  "How are you feeling, Dru?" he asked softly, stroking her cheek.

            "Hmmm, it hurts," she whispered.

            "I know, I know," he paused, holding back the tears.  "God, I'm so sorry, Baby.    I - "

            "Shh," she put her finger to his lips.  "It's not your fault, Spike." she assured him, closing her eyes, and putting her hand down.

            Spike kissed her on the cheek, then got up.  He walked over to were two other vampires were tying Xander to a chair.  Spike punched him in the face hard enough to knock him out, blood flowing from his nose.

            I stepped up to Spike slowly, unsure of what to expect, not wanting to know.  "Spike, I am so sorry.  I should have known." I said shaking my head.  I felt that I should cry, but I don't cry anymore.

            He looked at me, and put his hand on my cheek.  I saw the tears in his eyes as he pulled me closer.  "It's not you fault, Pet." he whispered.  "It's their fault, and they will pay for what they've done."

            "Did they get the Eye?" I asked, pulling back a little.

            "I doubt it, since they didn't actually know what they were looking for." Spike replied, shaking his head.

            "Spike?" Drusilla called softly.  Spike was at her side immediately.

            I glanced over at Xander, shook my head, and then went up to my room to get some sleep.


	2. 2

            The next day, I went downstairs to see how the prisoner was doing.  I figured he was probably thirsty, or starving, or both, though I wasn't sure why I cared.

            It took me a few minutes to unlock the door to the little room, and he looked up as the door creaked open.  He couldn't see, though, because he was blindfolded.

            "It's okay," I told him, moving behind the chair, and taking off the blindfold.  He craned his neck, trying to see who was behind him.  "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I replied, untying his hands.

            The first thing he did was rip off the duct tape.  "What do you want?" he demanded.

            I shrugged.  "Company."

            He sat silently, pondering over what I'd just said.  "Why?"

            "I'm not a vampire, if that's what you're worried about." I told him.

            He nodded warily.  "That was part of it," he conceded.  "So, if you're not gonna eat me, then what do you want?"

            "I told you:  company.  Immortals get bored, too, ya know." I said, peeking outside.  The hall was empty, not too surprising, actually, since it was mid afternoon.  "C'mon," I told him, going out into the hall.

            "Where are we going?" he asked me.

            "Upstairs,"

            "Why?"

            "My house is up there." I replied, leading the way.  "Oh, by the way," I stopped.  "I'm Bryn - for today anyway."

            "Xander," he replied.  "Always," he added.

            I nodded, then continued up the stairs.  When we reached the top, I said, "The fridge is in there, but it's pretty empty."  I pointed out all the rooms.  "My bedroom, and the washroom's down the hall."

            Xander nodded quietly, and I went into the kitchen.

            Xander went straight to the washroom.  I can't say that I blame him.

            When he came out, I told him we could go out for pizza.

            "Exactly what time is it?" he asked.

            "Almost two. C'mon, it'll be fun."

            "What about Spike?"

            "What about him?"

            "Well, he probably won't be mad at you, but he'll beat the shit out of me." he replied.

            "You're right," I sighed, thinking.  "We could order in," I suggested.

            "Could we?" he asked, following me into my bedroom.

            I shrugged.  "Of course,"

            "That would be cool, but I don't think the guy'd find us."

            "Don't be silly.  We're not out in the boonies, ya know." I told him, glancing around the room.

            "What are you looking for?" Xander asked me.

            "The phone," I replied, running my fingers through my hair.  "Oh! I know where I left it!" I exclaimed.  "Be back," I replied, going into the kitchen.

            I ordered the pizza, then returned to the bedroom, where I found Voqtul checking out a terrified Xander.  I put the phone back on the wall, where it should have been, before telling Voqtul to leave him alone.

            She did as she was told, even though she knew that he shouldn't have been there.

            "What the hell is it?!" he demanded, not moving.

            "_She_ is a Komodo Dragon and her name is Voqtul." I told him.

            "Voq-what?"

            "Voqtul," I repeated.

            "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, getting up, and taking a few steps toward me.  He backed up again as Voqtul lumbered across his path.

            "It means to have faith in hope.  Don't worry.  She won't hurt you." I added.

            Xander nodded, watching the Komodo Dragon warily.  "So, what did you order?  On the pizza, I mean."

            "Pepperoni,"

            He nodded.  "No veggies?"

            "Nope," I said, shaking my head.

            "Good," he sighed.

            "I know,"

            "How?"

            "I just...do," I shrugged.

            Xander didn't say anything for a while, staring at the TV that I'd left on earlier.  I offered him the remote control, then laid down on my bed.

            He flipped channels for awhile, before turning it off.  "This is going to sound silly to you," he said, turning to face me.  "But I feel like I've seen you before.  Like, in a dream or something.  I dunno, somewhere, anyway."

            "Really?  Why do you say that?" I asked as casually as I could.

            "I don't know, exactly.  It's just this...feeling." he shook his head, as the doorbell rang downstairs.

            "I'll be right back - oh, I wouldn't recommend trying to escape.  I'm not threatening you, I'm warning you.  Hang on," I went downstairs to retrieve the pizza.

            When I came back up, Xander was no longer in my room.  I reached out with my mind to find him.  Luckily - for him - he was only out on the porch.  I took the pizza out to him.

            "Hey," I said.  He didn't say anything.  "What are you thinking about?"

            "How long are they gonna keep me here, before they kill me?" he asked, fear in his voice.

            "I - I don't know."

            He looked down at the empty parking lot.  "I have to get out of here."

            "You can't.  I've seen what Spike does to prisoners that have escaped.  It's a lot worse than just staying."

            "I think I'd rather take my chances." Xander retorted.

            "No, you wouldn't," I shook my head.  "Trust me on this one, Xander.  You'd be dead faster than you could blink."

            "That's not so bad.  At least he wouldn't be able to torture me first."

            "Please stop.  This is serious.  Besides, Spike won't hurt you unless he has a good reason."

            "Like if Dru dies?" he countered.

            "She won't.  She wasn't hit in the heart, it can't kill her.  The only one you really have to worry about is Angel, but if he so much as looks at you Spike'll know."

            "Oh, great.  I feel so much better now.  I don't have to worry about a guy known as William the Bloody, I just have to worry about an obsessive-compulsive psycho!"

            "I'll tell Spike to leave you alone, and to keep Angel away."

            "Yeah right.  Like he'll listen." Xander scoffed.

            I didn't tell him that he had a point.  Instead, I suggested eating the pizza before it got too much colder.  At first, he didn't want to, but I suggested that it would take his mind off the present situation.  Reluctantly, he asked for two slices to start with.

            "What are we going to do?  We can't just leave him to their mercy - especially since they don't have any!" Willow shouted angrily.

            "Calm down, Will.  We'll think of something." Buffy assured her.  "Won't we Giles?"

            "Wh-what?  Oh, yes.  Yes, of course." Giles nodded.

            "No, we won't!  He's gonna die, and it's my fault!" Willow exclaimed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

            "It's not your fault, Willow.  It wasn't any of our faults." Buffy tried to assure her.

            "You two have to leave now.  Mr. Giles needs his rest," the nurse replied, fluffing his pillow.

            "Buffy, do remember to go to school tomorrow." Giles said.

            "I promise," she told him, squeezing his hand.

            He smiled, and they left.

            "You don't believe me, do you?" Buffy asked Willow, as they walked down the hall to the elevator.

            "Believe what?" Willow countered.

            "That it's not your fault about Xander." Willow didn't respond.  "Will, there's nothing you could've done to save him.  If either of us had tried anything, Spike would've killed him right then and there." Buffy tried to convince her.

            "Get off my back!  It doesn't matter!  He's probably already dead!" Willow took the stairs, and didn't say another word to Buffy.

            The next day, after school, Buffy found Cordelia waiting in the labrary.  She stood up when Buffy entered.

            "Where is he?" she demanded.  "I thought he was just skipping, but I called him yesterday, and-and his mom said she hadn't seen him.  And - "

            "Spike's got him prisoner." Buffy sighed, running her fingers through her hair nervously.

            "What do you mean?  How could you let Spike get him?  My God, Buffy!  Are you nuts? W-You want him dead, is that it?"

            "Cordelia, calm down.  Spike would've killed him if we tried anything." Buffy explained.

            "Bullshit.  You just - "

            "Giles is in the hospital because of what happened!" Buffy cut her off, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks.

            "What?  When?  How?" Cordelia demanded.

            "Tuesday night - two days ago - we went down to the docks - like we said we were going to - and it turned out to be a set up.  Whatever the reason Spike was there for, it wasn't a weapon.  Giles was attacked by Spike after he'd stabbed Drusilla.  After we took Giles to the hospital, I went back to the dock, to look around.  This was all I found." she took a palm-sized black rock out of her pocket.

            Cordelia took it from her, and held it up to the light.  "What is it?"

            "I don't know, and neither does Giles.  He said to check in any books he had about ancient rocks, but, well, I can't find anything.  What you see is all I've got."

            "So, it's a rock." Cordelia handed it back to Buffy.  "What would Spike want with a rock?"

            Buffy shrugged.  "The rock's not exactly at the top of my 'Worries' list."

            "And Xander is?"  Buffy nodded.  "Good.  He should be.  Buffy, you got him into this mess, you'd better get him out of it in one piece." Cordelia snarled.

            "Why?  So that you two can hide in the broom closet?  So that you can deny it afterwards?  I hate to admit it, but whether you like it or not, Xander really likes you.  I don't know why, and it's none of my business, but if you're just using him, you should tell him, before it gets out of your control."

            "You're right Buffy, it is none of your business." and with that, Cordelia left.

            Buffy stood alone in the library, fingering the rock she'd found.  When Willow came in, she asked her, "D'you think Spike was after this thing?"

            "I don't know," Willow shrugged slowly.  "With Spike, you never can know." she added.

            "Yeah, I-ow!" Buffy exclaimed, dropping the rock.

            "What?"

            "It-it zapped me!" Buffy exclaimed.

            "But it's just a rock," Willow reminded her.

            Buffy knelt near the rock, but didn't touch it.  Willow did the same.  Buffy checked her hand for any marks or bruises from the rock.  There was nothing.

            Willow nudged the rock gently.  "What do you think happened?"

            "I-I don't know," Buffy shook her head.  "It shocked me - I don't know how else to explain it."

            They stared at the rock, unsure of what to do with it.

            "You haven't changed much." I told Xander.

            We were walking around outside, through the undeveloped land behind the motel.

            "What do you mean?" Xander asked, confused.

            "Well, there are the obvious things - hair colour, eyes, but other than that..." I shrugged.

            "What exactly are you saying?  That we have met before?"

            I nodded, smiling.  "Thelon, Shiro, Oswald, Kevin, Xander.  Different names, same soul."

            "W-how is that possible?"

            "I don't fully understand the ways of the world, but I have learned to accept them, and to get on with it." I shrugged, a hint of sadness in my voice.

            "I guess you must have lost a lot of friends, huh?"

            "Yeah.  That's why, well part of the reason why, I hang with vampires.  Not just because Spike's like the older brother I never had, but because they don't drop off as easily as flies, excuse the expression."  Xander was laughing. "What?"

            "Sorry, I just can't see Spike being someone's older brother." he laughed.

            "And why not?" I demanded.  "He's not as bad as you think he is."

            "Sorry, sorry.  All I've ever seen him do is kill.  He threw me into a pile of empty crates, and he-mmm," Xander dropped to his knees, holding his left arm in pain.

            "What?  What's wrong?" I asked, dropping beside him.

            "Uh, nothing," he said, standing up slowly.

            "No, really.  What happened?" I asked again, putting my hand on his shoulder.

            "I'm fine, really," he replied, turning around to face me.

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yeah," Xander nodded, walking toward the back door of the motel.

            I knew he was lying.  Partly because there was blood on my hand from when I'd put it on his shoulder, and partly because I just _knew_.

            "It must hurt," I called after him.

            He stopped, turned, and walked back to where I was standing.  "What?"

            "Having a chunk of wood in your shoulder, I mean."

            "How do you...?" his voice trailed off as I showed him my hand.

            "Come on, I'll get it out," I told him, taking his other hand, and leading him back inside.

            "N-I'd rather you didn't," Xander argued.

            "Why?  If it stays in there it could get infected.  That's bad," I added.  He nodded reluctantly.  "I won't kill you, Xander." I assured him, ushering him into my bedroom.

            "That's not what I'm worried about." he replied.

            "It's better to have a giant pain all at once than at various intervals." I told him. "Come on," I said, leading the way to the washroom.

            "Do we have to?" he whined, following me.

            "Yes.  Now, _sit_," I ordered, filling the sink with warm water.

            Xander put the seat down and sat on the toilet. "It's not - "

            "Shirt off," I cut him off.  He just sat there, scowling at me.  "C'mon, Xander, please?  It's already been in there for two days.  Let me take it out before it gets any worse."

            Xander looked into my eyes.  "Alright," he sighed.  He pulled his shirt over his head, then turned his back to me.

            I squeezed the excess water out of the cloth, then dabbed at the blood-covered spot on his left shoulder.  The wound was still bleeding, but not as much as I'd thought.  I could see the cause - a piece of wood, horizontally under the skin, but poking out enough to be fairly easily removed.

            "This may sting a little," I warned him.  "I have to make sure that if I pull it out it won't bring half your guts out with it, or leave half of itself behind."  I waited for him to argue.

            "Just get it over with," he sighed, closing his eyes.

            "Alright," I agreed, checking the piece of wood as best I could without making him scream.  Xander remained surprisingly silent through the whole ordeal.  It must be that macho-toughguy act that men are obsessed with.

            "Okay, I'm going to try and pull it out.  If you really want me to stop, just say so." Xander nodded silently.  "Here goes," I sighed, taking hold of the small piece of the wood that was still sticking out.  I tugged at it slowly but firmly, and it started to come out.  I could hear Xander swearing under his breath, but it was better to ignore him.  More blood started seeping out, covering my hands.  "Almost got it," I told him.       

            "Can't you just yank it out?" he growled between clenched teeth.

            "Hang on," I replied, putting my other hand against his back, and pulling the piece of wood out the rest of the way.

            Xander swore angrily - a string of lovely words that I don't think I could repeat if I wanted to.

            I did my best to bandage his wound.

            "Thanks," Xander muttered, after I had finished.  He turned around, getting up.

            "You're welcome, I guess," I replied, washing my hands.

            Xander picked up the chunk of wood that had been occupying his left shoulder.  "Oh my God," he whispered, putting it down again.

            "I'm surprised you were able to ignore it for two whole days," I told him.

            "Me too," he nodded, following me to my bedroom.

            I went out onto the porch, and watched as the sun sank below the treetops.  Xander took my hand in his, and we watched silently.  Silently, that is, until we were interrupted.

            "Aw, isn't that sweet," Angel replied mockingly.  "Bryn, you make me sick." 

            I turned around to face him.  "Angel, you're always sick."

            "Thank you," he smiled, coming closer.  "Isn't he s'posed to be a prisoner?" he asked, pointing at Xander with his thumb.

            "Depends on who you ask," I shrugged.

            Angel's arm shot out, his fingers grasping Xander's throat.  "I'm not asking."

            "Let him go!" I ordered.

            "What do you care?" Angel demanded.  "He's just another mortal to you."

            "I said, leave him alone!" I repeated.

            Angel laughed at me, letting Xander drop to his knees, gasping for breath.  "You're nuts, ya know that?" he shook his head, still laughing.

            "Spike'll hear about this," I warned him.

            "Ooh, scary," Angel replied sarcastically.

            That's when I realized that something was very wrong.  "What did you do to him?" I demanded, furious.

            "See for yourself," he shrugged, walking away.

            I helped Xander to his feet.  "Come on," I said, striding to the door.

            "What?  Why?" he asked, following.

            I didn't answer him.  The only thing that was on my mind was finding Spike.  I sensed that he was in the room downstairs with Dru, but I wouldn't allow myself to see him.

            Xander followed me out of my room, down the hall to the stairs, then down them, across the main room, where a couple of vampires were talking, but ignored us, down another hallway, and to the second stair case.

            I opened the door slowly, glanced back at Xander, who was watching me curiously, then I descended the stairs.  Xander followed, closing the door behind us.

            At the bottom of the stairs was Dru's bedroom.  I heard Xander gasp when he saw Dru, asleep on her bed.

            I immediately spotted Spike.  He was chained to the wall, over in the corner across from where Dru was sleeping.  He looked unconscious.

            "Oh no," I whispered, jumping over the last steps, and running over to where Spike knelt limply.  I dropped to my knees in front of him, and lifted his head.  I gasped when I saw the right side of his face.  It looked like he'd been whacked with a baseball bat.

            "Spike?  Spike?  C'mon, Bro, wake up.  Spike?" I whispered in his ear over and over.

            "Pet?" the word was almost inaudible.   

            "Yeah, it's me," I whispered.  Spike smiled briefly.  "Spike, what happened?"

            He opened his eyes, staring at Drusilla.  Spike swallowed.  "Angel attacked me," he managed.   

            "Are you sure?" I asked, stroking his hair.

            He pulled away.  "You have to get out of here, before Angel comes back."

            I nodded.  "Where's the key?"  Spike closed his eyes, not answering.  "Spike, where's the key?"  He shook his head.  "Does Dru know?"  Spike didn't respond.  I sighed.  "Hang in there," I told Spike, then turned to Xander.  "We have to find the key," I told him.

            Xander nodded uncertainly, then went into the other room attached to this one.

            I moved a chair over to the bookshelf, stood on top of it, and felt along the top, trying to thing where else it could be.  I tried to see if Angel had it, but whenever I try to see what he's doing all I get is a black hole in the timeline.

            "What are you doing?" Drusilla demanded from behind me.

            "I found a key, I don't know if it's the key." Xander replied, coming out of the other room.

            Drusilla hissed at him, and he stopped.

            "Look at what Angel did to Spike, Dru." I told her, but I sensed the betrayal after I'd said it.

            Drusilla smiled.  "It's time we destroyed the Slayer once and for all.  And since Spike can't seem to do it, my Angel will." she explained.

            I understood now.  "Angel doesn't love you, Dru."

            "Of course I do!" Angel exclaimed, coming down the stairs.  Xander had disappeared, back into the other room.

            Drusilla smiled, as Angel took her hand.  "Of course he does," she echoed.

            I got down off the chair.  "Why are you doing this?" I demanded.

            "That depends on what you mean.  Why did I chain Spike to the wall?  Because I felt like it - and it was Dru's idea.  Why am I taking over here?  Because I like the feeling of being in charge." Angel explained confidently.

            "Who else is involved?"

            "Everyone.  They all want the run of the place, and they know that I can make their dream a reality." he replied, waving his arms around the room.

            Just then, Xander lunged at Angel with a wooden stake he'd found in the other room.  Angel grabbed Xander's arm, twisted it behind his back, forcing him to drop the stake, then kicked him to the ground.  Xander swore as he hit the ground on his left shoulder.

            Drusilla moved toward him.  "No!" I exclaimed, trying to get in front of her, but Angel grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

            "Let's try this again, shall we?" Dru told Xander.  He crab-walked away from her.  "Oh, come now.  Don't be afraid."

            "Leave him alone, Dru." I told her.

            "Why?" she asked, turning her head.

            That was all the delay Xander needed.  He tripped Dru, knocking her over, then darted out of her way.

            "You little rat!" Angel exclaimed.  He pushed me into the bookshelf, and I rolled away just before it crushed me.

            Angel had a hold of Xander's hair, and he punched Angel in the face.  Angel pushed Xander to the floor, then kicked him in the stomache.

            Drusilla got up slowly, watching the struggle excitedly.

            "Stay back, Dru," Angel told her, ready to take a bite out of Xander.

            I picked up a piece of broken bookshelf, and slammed it down on Angel's back with all my might.  He rolled off of Xander, cursing at me.

            I helped Xander to his feet, then looked back at Spike.  Xander grabbed my hand.  "Let's go!" he urged.

            "No!  We can't leave Spike!" I argued.

            "We have to get out of here!"

            I felt tears in my eyes as I looked back at Spike.  He mouthed go, and Xander pulled me away and up the stairs.

            "We have to slow down, act natural." I told him as we neared the main room.  "I have to get Voqtul.  Then we can take the fire escape, and be out of here." I told Xander as we climbed the stairs to my room.

            "Alright, but we have to hurry," he agreed.

            I nodded.  "You check the bedroom, and outside.  Don't forget under the bed," I added. 

            He nodded, and we set out to find my Komodo Dragon.

            I searched the rooms, but couldn't find her.  "Xander, any luck?"

            "No, she's not in here." he shrugged, meeting me in the hall.

            "Where could she be?" I wondered out loud. 

            "I don't know, but we've got to get outta here."

            I made a mental sweep of the whole floor, but couldn't sense Voqtul anywhere.  "Angel," I hissed.

            Xander took my hand.  "C'mon.  We gotta go.  _Now._"

            I nodded sadly, and we took off down the fire escape.  We ran as fast as we could toward the city, eventually slowing to a jog, then just plain walking. 

            "Where to?" Xander asked me when we reached the city.

            "I don't know.  This is your area of expertise." I told him.

            He nodded, trying to slow his breathing.  "Umm, we could go to Buffy's, or Willow's, or Cordelia's, but I wouldn't suggest going to my place." he sighed.

            "Which is closer?"

            Xander glanced around at our surroundings.  "Willow's closer, but Buffy's is safer." he explained.

            "I think Buffy should know what's going on, being the Slayer, and all." I agreed.

            "Okay, it's this way," he said, taking my hand.


	3. 3

            We arrived at Buffy's without running into any vampires, which surprised me because they're always on the prowl this time of night.

            "Can you sense if anyone's home?" Xander asked me, looking at the house that stood before us.

            "Yeah," I nodded, closing my eyes.  "Buffy's asleep.  She's the only one in there."

            "Good, her mom's away." Xander replied, ringing the doorbell.  He had to ring it quite a few times, before a tired-looking Slayer opened the door.

            "What?" she asked groggily.  Then, realizing who was standing before her, she smiled and hugged Xander.  "Oh my God!  You're okay!  We were so worried!" she exclaimed.

            "Ah!  Watch the shoulder!" he hissed.

            "Oh, sorry," she pulled away.

            "It's okay.  Buffy, this is Bryn.  She - "

            "Led us into a setup." Buffy growled, glaring at me.

            "Let's go in, shall we?" Xander changed the subject, turning Buffy around and going into the house.  I followed, then closed the door behind us.

            "Start talking," Buffy ordered, sitting on the couch in the living room.

            Xander sat beside her, and I sat in the armchair.

            "Where should I start?" I asked.

            "Feel free to start wherever," Buffy replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

            I knew she didn't trust me.  I gathered my thoughts before I started to explain everything.  I wasn't sure how I could explain timelines and all that, so that she could understand.  It's really something that you figure out on your own as you go along in the timelines, piecing them together in your own head.  That's the explanation that I went with to start.  Then, I tried to explain the different lines that every decision made branches off to.

            I could tell that that was just confusing her.  Xander was getting used to not understanding half the things I tried to explain.

            I then skipped to the weapon I had warned her about - the Eye.  At first, she pretended that she didn't know what I was talking about, that she'd never found any strange-looking rock, but I could read her thoughts easily and knew that she had it.

            "Where is it, Buffy?" I asked.

            "I don't have it," she shook her head.

            "Don't lie to me," I replied calmly.

            "What?"

            "I know that you have it, Buffy.  Upstairs, in your bedroom." I told her.

            "How do you know that?"

            I shook my head, not answering.

            "C'mon, Buff.  Just give her the rock." Xander cut in.

            Buffy stared at Xander.  She didn't trust me, and couldn't figure out why he did.

            Xander stood up, and so did I.  Reluctantly, Buffy led the way to her room, where she took the oval-shaped, black rock out of a drawer in her dresser. 

            "I don't see how this ugly thing could've killed me." she muttered, handing it to me.

            As soon as it was in my hands it began to glow, looking more and more like an eye.

            "The actual powers of the Eye are unknown, even to me." I told them.  "I know a couple of them, but there are more than a couple.  I - oh my God," I watched as the image inside the Eye changed.

            It was Drusilla's room that I could see.  She was pouring Holy water on Spike's chest while Angel sat on her bed, laughing.  Tears stung my eyes.  "We shouldn't have left him," I whispered.

            Xander came closer, looking into the Eye.  "What's wrong?" he asked me.

            "It's Spike," I whispered, shaking my head slowly.  "We shouldn't have left him behind."

            He glanced up at Buffy.  She was glaring at me angrily.  I knew that she still didn't trust me, and mentioning Spike didn't help.

            The image changed again, this time to the future.  It showed the motel burning behind Angel and Drusilla, as they stood over Buffy's body.  Dru held Buffy's head by its hair, watching the blood drip from its severed neck. 

            Voqtul lay dead, crushed under some burning boards from the motel.

            A vampire let Willow's lifeless body fall to the ground, then wiped its mouth.

            I didn't need - or want - to see anymore.  I closed my fingers around the Eye, and put it in my pocket.

            "We can't let that happen," Xander shook his head.  He was obviously scared.

            I shook my head.  "No, we can't," I agreed.

            "Yeah, but how?" Buffy asked.

            "Tomorrow we can talk to Giles and - "

            "Giles won't be able to help us too much.  We'll have to do it ourselves." Buffy explained.

            "What?  Why?" Xander demanded, concerned.

            "He's in the hospital.  Spike beat him pretty bad." Buffy shook her head sadly.

            "Damn it," Xander muttered under his breath.

            "He had a good reason," I defended Spike, crossing my arm defiantly.

            "A good reason?  A good reason?!" Buffy exploded.  "Giles could die!"

            "It's his own fault!  He should have known that Spike overreacts when it comes to Dru!" I told her angrily.

            "Stop it, both of you!" Xander cut in.  "You're both coming at this from different angles, but it won't change anything!  Buffy, you can't the past by proving your point, and Bryn, you can't make Buffy see it from your perspective, so both of just stop!" he ordered.

            I sighed.  "He's right.  We have to stop Angel, and that's all there is to it."

            Buffy nodded.  "Alright, so what do we do?"

            "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm starved." Xander replied.

            "You know where the fridge is.  I'm going back to bed.  An over-tired Slayer is a sloppy Slayer." she said, sitting on her bed.

            Xander nodded, then looked at me, and together we went downstairs to the kitchen.

            "Do you want anything?" Xander asked me, opening the fridge.

            "No, thanks," I said.

            "You sure?" he asked, looking at me.

            I nodded reassuringly, and he shrugged, taking the carton of milk out.  He shook it gently to estimate how much was left, closing the fridge.  He opened the top and took a sip.  Neither one of us spoke.  I was waiting for him to collect his thoughts. 

            Finally, he asked me, "Do you think we can stop Angel?"

            I took a deep breath, then answered, "I don't know.  So many things could happen - I don't know how I can explain it, other than that there's more than one fork in the road." I replied grimly.

            "Oh." Xander remained silent for awhile, before asking, "How do you stay sane?  I mean - you see the future, you're immortal, you've watched friends die.  How do you cope?"

            I had to smile at that.  "I don't know, actually.  I guess I'm not a nutcase because I've learned to accept things.  For awile, though, I thought it was my duty to stop mortals from destroying themselves, but after living through more crusades than I can count and two world wars, it kinda sinks in that sometimes there's just nothing you can do." I shrugged.  "It is hard sometimes."

            "I would crack if I knew half the things you do." he said, shaking his head. 

            "Most people would," I nodded in agreement.

            "I would," he repeated.  Another silence followed.  "If you had a choice, would you rather be mortal?"

            "I had a choice," was my only reply.

            "Oh, well, care to elaborate?" Xander asked, trying not to sound pushy.

            I shook my head slowly.  "No, not really."

            "Okay," he assured me, but I knew what he was thinking:  that I'd tell him eventually.

            "Where are we going to sleep?" I asked, changing the subject.

            "You can sleep on the couch, and I'll sleep in the chair." he told me.

            I nodded, and wandered into the livingroom.  Xander came in a few minutes later, and handed me a blanket.

            "Thanks," I said.  He shrugged.  "Are you sure you'll be okay on the chair?" I asked.

            "Yeah, don't worry.  I've slept in weirder, less comfortable places." he assured me.

            "Alright," I yawned, not completely convinced.

            "Good night, Bryn," he whispered, kissing me on the cheek.

            "'Night," I whispered back, knowing that he wasn't going to sleep much tonight.

            And it was a good thing he didn't.

            I awoke to someone shouting my name, and I knew what was happening before they told me.

            No, Angel hadn't sent a legion of vampires to lay seige on Buffy's house - no, it was much worse.

            I saw Dahle in my mind, before I saw him with my eyes.

            "No!" I screamed at him, seconds before he crashed the lamp over Xander's head.

            Dahle stopped in mid-swing.  "Keth?" he exclaimed, puzzled.  "What are you - " he stopped in mid-sentence, and glanced down at Xander.  Dahle backed away from Xander, and replaced the lamp on the corner table.

            Xander got to his feet, but said nothing.  I knew he had a million questions running through his brain.

            Dahle crossed his arms across his chest, awaiting my explanation.

            I wasn't going to give him one yet.  "What are you doing here?  Who sent you?" I demanded angrily, wanting to hear the truth from his own lips.

            Xander moved the chair away from the closet door, and Buffy jumped out, ready to attack.  Xander shook his head at her, and she relaxed a little. 

            "Well?"

            "Angelus sent me."

            "Why?"

            "To kill the Slayer, and anyone with her.  I wasn't actually going to kill the Slayer this morning, but I was going to kill anyone with her." he replied frankly.  "Of course, I can't now," he added, letting his arms drop to his sides.  "Sometimes I wonder if maybe I'm in the wrong line of work." he sighed, flopping down in a chair.

            I didn't know what to say to him except, "But you're a good assassin - most of the time."

            "How did you get in?" Buffy demanded, trying to sound angry, but I knew what she was thinking about and it wasn't about revenge or anything of that sort.  Not all assassins are ugly...

            "Basement window wasn't hooked properly." he replied.  "I have to go now."  He got up. "I'll see you around, Keth." and he walked out the front door as if nothing had happened.

            "But the basement window's been stuck like that for years!" Buffy told us, after Dahle was gone.

            "Will he come back?" Xander asked me.

            "Yes," I nodded.  He had to come back, he had no choice but to finish the job.

            "He will?" Buffy repeated.

            "Yes.  He has to.  His beliefs and oaths bind him to finish the job he is given.  Nothing's changed for him." I explained.

            "Could we go down to the basement for a minute?" Buffy asked.  "I want to see how your friend got in."  She was glaring at me.

            I shrugged, and Buffy led the way downstairs.  She approached the window, then stopped to pick up the frame.  The glass was still intact, without even a scratch. 

            "Well," Buffy sighed.  "It _was_ stuck there for years."  She fitted the frame to the hole in the wall.  "We'll have to find a way to make it stick, or else he'll come through here again."

            "His name is Dahle, and no, he won't.  He never uses the same place of entry twice.  Don't worry, I know." I stopped to think.  "And he's not going to attack you here anyway."

            "What do you mean 'you'?  What about _you_?" Buffy demanded.

            "He'll try to kill you and Xander, but he can't kill me."

            "Why not?" Buffy was getting angry.  "Why would he spare you?"

            "Look, he's not going to succeed, if that's what you're worried about." I lied.

            "I don't care.  How long have you known Dolly?"

            "Dahle," I corrected.

            "Whatever," she retorted.

            "I've known him for over seven hundred years, but I haven't seen him in at least eighty." I explained.  "And he's always been an assassin - and an excellant one at that.  Unfortunately, for him, with age comes wisdom - believe it or not - and he's beginning to get bouts of conscience."

            "Unfortunately?  My God you've got a warped sense of values." Buffy shook her head.

            "Depends on how you look at it, I suppose." I told her.

            Buffy arched her eyebrow, then knitted them together.  "I suppose," she muttered, then turned, and went back upstairs.

            I turned to follow her, but Xander grabbed my arm.  "Are you sure he's not going to succeed?" he asked me.

            I sighed.  I couldn't lie to him.  "I don't know," I shrugged.  "More outcomes point to no, though, if that helps."

            "Are there any that show him locking you up in a dungeon for the rest of time?" he asked, trying to be humourous.

            "No," I replied.  "He'd never do that."  Xander just looked at me quizzically.  "It's a long story." I said.

            He nodded, and we went upstairs.


	4. 4

            The sun was just setting when Dahle strode into the vacant lobby of the motel.  He went downstairs to Drusilla's bedroom, where Spike was still chained to the wall.  Drusilla was teasing Spike with a live cat.  She was holding it just out of his reach.

            "Where's Angelus?" Dahle demanded impatiently.

            "Right here," came a voice from behind.  Dahle turned around.  "Did you do it?  Is the Slayer dead?"

            "You lied to me." Dahle accused.

            "About what?  I said that the Slayer had to perish for the plan to proceed, and that anyone with her meant nothing to me."

            "You didn't tell me that Keth was there."

            "Keth? - Oh, Bryn.  Well, you didn't ask." Angel shrugged.

            "The Code states that you have to tell me everyone involved in a job before I set out to do it.  You said the Slayer and the boy, you didn't say anything about another girl, Keth - or Bryn - _why Bryn? _Anyway - whatever.  Technically, I don't have to go through with the job."

            "Oh, Dahle, please don't tell me that after all these years you still have feelings for her." Angel spat.  Dahle crossed his arms, not saying anything.  Angel sighed.  "Dahle, you're the best assassin I know.  Spike's tried everything to get rid of that damned Slayer, and I've racked my brain more than once, and the only possible way to get rid of her is to hire a professional." Angel paused, searching for the word.  Dahle waited silently.  "What can I offer you, to convince you to go through with it?"

            "I'll kill the Slayer, but that's the end of it."

            "No, no.  Her friends, too.  Her watcher is in the hospital.  He should be an easy target." Angel said.

            "I won't harm Keth." Dahle stated.

            "Fine," Angel agreed.  "The Slayer must die.  You can take your time with the others."

            Dahle nodded silently, then left.

            Drusilla came over to stand beside Angel.  "Do you think he'll do it?  Do you think he can?" she asked.

            "He will do it, and if he can't, then we'll just have to send someone else." Angel explained.  "And if he does succeed, then so shall we."

            "What about Spike's Pet?  She'll know."

            "In all likelihood, she already does." Angel turned to Dru and put his arms around her.  "Now, how do you kill an Immortal?"

            Drusilla pondered a moment, before answering, "Cut off their head?"

            "Exactly my sweet.  Cut off her head," Angel repeated, tapping Dru's nose lightly.  "And since our dear assassin won't do it, we'll have to find someone else.  And then we'll kill _him_."

            "Kill Dahle?" Dru echoed.  Angel nodded slyly.  "I never liked him anyway." she whispered.  "But how can we kill Spike's Pet without her seeing?" Dru asked, tapping the side of her head.

            Angel looked at Spike, who was eyeing the cat that sat on Dru's bed hungrily.  "I have a plan," Angel told her.  "Now let the poor vamp have a snack, Dru darling."

            "But I don't want to.  I like the pained look in my Spike's eyes." she argued.

            "It's just a little cat, Dru.  Let him have it," Angel told her.

            "Oh, alright," she sighed.  "But only because you said so."

            Angel smiled, then kissed her.  "I have to go call some friends from out of town." he said, then went upstairs.

            Drusilla grabbed the cat off the bed, and carried it to Spike.  The cat hissed as they got closer to the starved, beaten vampire.

            "Here," Drusilla held the cat out to Spike.  "Drink up then."  So, he did.

            Drusilla held the now-dead cat in her arms, telling it not to worry, and that everything was alright.

            "Why are you doing this?" Spike coughed weakly.

            "Because my Angel told me to." she replied.

            "What happened to us, Dru?  Was it me?  You?  Angel?"

            "I had Angel _long_ before I had you." she reminded him.

            Spike closed his eyes. "I loved you, Dru.  Angel's just using you to get to me.  Why can't you see that?"

            Drusilla dropped the cat, strode up to Spike, and knelt in front of him.  "Don't ever say that again!" she roared, staring angrily into his eyes.

            "It's the truth," Spike insisted.

            Drusilla lost control.  She slapped Spike across the face.  Then, she got up, kicked the dead cat, and climbed the stairs.

            Spike watched her go, tears rolling down his cheeks, but not because of the slap across the face.

            "Bryn?" Xander asked me.  I closed my hand around the Eye, but said nothing.  "Willow's here," he told me.  I nodded silently, not wanting him to see me crying.  He wouldn't understand, anyway.  "Are you alright?" he asked, coming closer.

            "Yeah," I lied, trying to keep my voice under control.

            But he figured it out.  "I'd say that you shouldn't worry about Spike, but that would be pretty dumb." he said, trying to figure out in his head what to say.

            I put my arms around his neck, still holding the Eye.  "It's the thought that counts." I assured him.

            He held me tightly, and rubbed my back.

            "Xander?" Willow called up the stairs.

            "Coming!" he called back.

            "Go ahead.  I'll be down in a minute." I told him.

            "Are you sure?" he asked, putting his hand on my cheek.  I nodded. "Okay," he sighed, turning to leave.

            I watched him go, and heard Willow's happy exclamation when she saw him.  Then I felt a slight ping from the Eye - its way of saying that it has something to show for the feelings running through me, but instead of looking at it, I put it back in my pocket.  I wiped the tears from my eyes, and then I went downstairs.

            Xander introduced me, "Bryn, this is Willow."

            "Hi," she said.

            "Hello."

            "Xander says you know, like, the future and stuff." Willow sounded skeptical.

            I nodded.  "I'm also one thousand seven hundred sixty-four years old." I shrugged.

            "But you're - "

            "Not a vampire, no." I shook my head.

            "Well, that's good because - "

            I held up my hand.  I knew what she was going to say before she'd said it.  "Don't start, please," I said.  "I've heard enough about Spike and how awful he is."

            Buffy was going to reply, but decided against it.  She knew that there was no point in arguing with me.

            "So, what did you want to tell me?" Willow asked Buffy.

            After a long explanation of what had happened, and will happen if Angel has his way, we discussed what we could do to stop him.  They kept asking me how their plans would work out, but I gave them the same answer each time:  I didn't know.  Of course, I was lying, but I couldn't tell them the truth.  If they knew the real outcomes, they'd probably start to admit defeat, and I couldn't allow that either.

            "For an Immortal that can tell the future, you're not being very helpful." Buffy retorted.

            I closed my eyes, before answering, "There's not much for me to say.  You have to choose your own path.  I'm already changing everything just by sitting here listening to you."

            "What about that rock?  Couldn't it help us?  Doen't it have magical powers?" Willow asked me.

            "If we knew how it worked it could be helpful." Buffy answered her.  "So far all it's done is show us that we're doomed."

            "Oh," she said.  "Well, maybe - "

            "Ow!" I exclaimed suddenly, taking the Eye out of my pocket.  It had stung me again.

            "What?" Xander demanded.

            "It likes me," I muttered, staring into the Eye.  The clouded swirls were beginning to form a scene.

            "What's it doing?" Buffy asked, as Xander came and sat beside me.  Willow came over to watch over my shoulder as she had never seen the Eye 'do its thing' before.

            I didn't answer Buffy.

            The Eye showed Dahle sitting on a rock beside the river.  He was talking to someone I didn't know.

            "I can't do it, Sven." Dahle told the other.

            "Why not?" the one he had called Sven asked.

            "If Keth is hanging with the Slayer, then there has to be a reason." Dahle answered.  "This bites, man."

            "So, don't.  Tell Angelus to find someone else." Sven shrugged.

            "I can't do that, either." Dahle shook his head.

            "Why not?  It's not like another Slayer isn't going to pop up anyway."

            "I know, and that has nothing to do with me, anyway.  But Keth wouldn't have been in the Slayer's house for no reason - and she wasn't there to hang out and go to a party or something." Dahle paused, thinking hard.  "Damn, I wish I knew what she knows.  That would make this a whole lot easier."

            "I don't know what I can say, Dahl.  Just remember that if you decide not to do it, you could be executed."

            "Thanks a lot," Dahle muttered sarcastically, watching Sven walk away.  Dahle leaned over, grabbed a rock, then threw it into the calm waters before him.

            I closed my eyes.  "My God.  He's not going to - " I cut myself off.  "He's going to end up getting himself killed." I said, opening my eyes.

            "Excuse me?" Xander asked, raising his eyebrows.

            "Not you," I said, putting my shoes on.

            "Where - "

            "I'll be back in awhile." I cut him off, opening the door.  "Don't follow me - stay here until I get back.  If you leave, don't worry, I'll find you." and with that, I left.

            Buffy and Willow exchanged confused glances, while Xander watched me go.  He sighed, and closed the door. "Well?"

            "I think we should visit Giles." Buffy replied.

            Xander nodded silently.

            "I think Xander should call Cordelia, and tell her he's okay." Willow suggested.

            "Good idea," Xander agreed.  "Why don't you two go see Giles, and I'll stay here and wait for Bryn to come back."

            Buffy nodded, then looked at Willow.  "Let's go," she said.


	5. 5

            I found Dahle still sitting alone beside the water.

            "You have to leave," he told me without turning to face me.

            "I know what you're planning to do." I told him.

            "I know that you know what I'm planning to do."

            "It's a bad idea, Dahle.  Very bad."

            "I knew you were going to say that, too." he muttered.

            "Dahle - "

            "Keth, don't, alright?  Just - don't."

            "But - "

            "No," he cut me off, standing up.  He took my hands in his.  "This can't go on, you know that.  You've always known that."

            "But - "

            "Shh," he put his finger to my lips.  "I have to go now." he kissed my forehead, then left.

            I took the Eye out of my pocket.  "What is going on?" but the Eye remained a black, oval-shaped rock.  I closed my eyes, and sighed.

            "Thinking about Spike again?" Angel asked me.

            "No," I replied flatly.

            "He's dying - but I guess you already know that, huh?"  I didn't answer.  "You could save him."

            I turned around.  "What do you want?" I demanded angrily.

            "I know what you were going to ask.  You were going to ask me why I was doing this.  Well, the answer is simple:  I despise this dimension and everything - especially you - in it.  I want it gone, in every sense of the word - just _gone_." Angel paused, scanning me, taking in my expressionless face, trying to read my thoughts the way I could read everyone else's.  "You didn't know that, did you?  I mean - you knew because you know, but you didn't actually _know_, right?  You can't read me, like you can others, right?  I'm a - "

            "Dark spot on a map of bright lights, yes." I finished for him.  "You don't know your own power, do you?  No, of course you don't.  How could you?  You've never figured anything out on your own, have you?  There's always someone there to guide you, or at least point you in the right direction, dropped you in a desert with a shovel and told you to dig up the buried treasure, et cetera, et cetera.  You could pull it off, Angel."

            "Pull what off?  You confused me with all that buried treasure talk."

            "I have nothing more to say to you, Angel." I turned to leave.

            "But..but Spike needs you." Angel said over-dramatically.  I turned back, but didn't say anything.  "I want the Eye." Angel told me frankly.

            "I don't have it." I lied.

            "Are you sure?" Angel asked, taking a step closer.

            An image flashed through my mind.  Dahle was up in a tree, waiting for Angel to attack me so that he could use that as an excuse.  "I don't have the Eye." I repeated.

            Angel kept coming closer.  "I know you're lying.  Where is it?  Does Buffy have it?  Or one of her friends - Xander maybe?  I think I'll ask one of them."

            "You leave them alone."  I wanted to say that they weren't that important, but I knew that that wasn't true.  Xander, Willow, Cordelia, and Giles were in this as deep as anyone. 

            "Alright, so maybe - just maybe - you don't have the Eye.  But you do know where it is.  You'd have to.  Tell me."

            "No."

            "The longer I wait, the more angry I become, the more Spikey pays for it."

            "Let Spike go." I said.

            "Give me the Eye." Angel shrugged, holding out his hand.

            I saw the vision a moment too late.  "Dahle!" I exclaimed. 

            Dahle didn't notice the vampire until it was too late.  He swore loudly as he fell, and landed with a grunt.  He lay there silently trying to catch his breath. 

            I dropped to my knees beside him.  "Are you alright?"

            His gaze drifted from the vampire in the tree to me.  He tried to speak but nothing came out.  He tried telling me telepathically instead.  He told me he was fine.

            "Are you sure?"

            Dahle sat up slowly.  "Positive," he managed.  He popped his shoulder back into its socket, then looked at Angel.  "That was totally uncalled for." he muttered angrily.

            "Yeah, but it was pretty damned funny." Angel said, trying to hide his smile. 

            "I'm gonna - " Dahle tried to get up, but fell back down.  "Sit here and stare at you angrily." he growled in frustration.

            Angel burst into hysterical laughter, as the second vampire dropped down from the tree.  "See ya later, Bryn." and Angel left.

            "You leave him alone.  When I find the Eye, I'll contact you.  You hear?  Leave Spike alone." I called after him.

            "No promises," Angel replied.

            Dahle turned to me. "Bryn?  Bryn?  Why Bryn?" he demanded the question he'd wanted to ask me since he'd heard it spoken by Angel.

            "_I_ like it," I shrugged.

            Dahle shook his head.  "Help me up, Bryn.  God, it sounds like a drink, or something. 'Yes, bartender, I'll have three martinees and a Bryn.'  Ow!" he exclaimed.  I'd let him fall again - on purpose.  "Dammit, Keth!" he whined.

            I shook my head.  "You're pathetic, you know that?"

            "I am not," he whined.  "Why don't you try falling out of a tree, then we'll see who's pathetic."

            "Come on," I helped him to his feet.

            "You're mean," he scowled.

            "Do you want me to knock you over again?"

            Dahle shook his head.

            Xander took a Pepsi out of the fridge, then went back into the livingroom.  Bryn had been gone for over an hour, and he was beginning to worry.  He went to the front door and looked through the peep hole.  When he saw nothing, he sighed, and went into the livingroom.

            Xander sat down, and picked up the phone.  He dialed Cordelia's number.

            She picked up after the second ring.  "Hello?"

            "Hey, Cordy."

            "Oh my God!  Xander?  Is that you?  Buffy said that you'd been kidnapped!  Are you alright?  Where are you?"

            "I'm at Buffy's, and I'm fine, don't worry." he assured her.

            "I'll be there in five minutes." she told him.

            "I'll be here," he replied.

            "Are you sure you're alright?  You sound depressed."

            "I'm just - I dunno," Xander shook his head.

            "I love you," Cordelia told him.

            "I know."

            "That's not the answer I was hoping for."

            Xander sighed.  "Sorry."

            Cordelia paused, trying to decide what to say.  "I'll be there soon." she promised.

            "Okay," Xander waited for her to hang up.

            Angel watched Xander hang up the phone, trying to decide how to lure him outside.  He ducked under the window, and signaled to the other vampire to knock on the door.

            Xander went to the front door, and looked through the peep hole.  No one was there.  Just then there was a knock on the back door.  He jogged to the back door and looked through the window.

            "We have to hurry," I told Dahle, breaking into a jog.

            The doorbell rang at the front door.

            "Who the hell's out there?" Xander shouted.  The doorbell rang again.  "Goddamn it, who's there?"  

            A rock sailed through the window, just missing Xander.  He dropped to all fours and crawled to the window.  Taking a deep breath, he peeked out.  Another rock flew through the window, this time hitting him on the forehead. 

            "Shit!" he exclaimed, putting his hand to his head.  It stung, so he took his hand away.  There was blood on his palm. 

            Xander knew he was trapped in the house until Cordelia got there.  "Oh, no!" Xander jetted for the phone, and dialed her number.  There was no answer.  He was too late.  Then he remembered her cell phone number.  "Come on, come on," he urged the phone.

            "Hello?" Cordelia answered.

            "Oh, thank God," Xander sighed in relief, wiping blood and sweat from his brow.  "Cordy, don't come here."

            "Why not?  I really want to see you."

            "I know, I know, but someone or something is outside.  Go to the hospital instead."

            "Why?"

            "Because that's where Buffy is - and because it's safer.  Please don't argue with me."

            "Alright, but what about you?"

            "If it's who I think it is, he can't come in.  As long as I don't leave the house, I'll be fine.  Don't worry, Cordy."

            "I'll call you from the hospital."

            "Okay, 'bye."

            "'Bye."  Reluctantly, Cordelia hung up.

            "Hurry, Bryn." Xander whispered to the air, as someone rang the doorbell again.


	6. 6

            "Come on, Dahle.  We have to hurry." I urged.

            "Why?  Is someone trying to steal your boyfriend?" Dahle demanded.

            I knew who he meant.  "Xander is not my boyfriend."

            "Yet," Dahle added.  "You and I know that."

            "Xander has a girlfriend." I replied.

            "And you're waiting for them to drift apart before you bud in." Dahle nodded, reading my thoughts as if I were an open book.

            "Dahle, when you try to see - "

            "I don't try to see anyone.  I'm not like you in that respect.  You use your powers in any way you can, I don't.  You like seeing the future and following other people's lives, I don't.  But you knew that."

            I nodded.  "The house is just over there - be careful - "

            "Angelus is nearby." Dahle finished.

            "Closer than you think." Angel replied, punching Dahle, and knocking him to the ground.

            Dahle got to his feet, and lunged at Angel.

            "Stop it!" I shouted at them, but they ignored me.

            Dahle spin-kicked Angel, which barely phased him.  In return, Angel punched Dahle in the face, then stomach, and pushed him to the ground.

            Angel put his foot on Dahle's chest.  "By your standards, I am perrmitted to kill you, Dahle."  Dahle struggled to get away.  "I don't wanna do that," Angel's face morphed, "but that doesn't mean I won't."

            "No!" Sven shouted, slamming into Angel.  They both rolled on the ground.  Sven was up first.  "No one attacks Dahle without my permission!" he spat.  "Hey Keth," he nodded at me.

            Dahle stood up.  "Yeah, right," he chuckled, punching Sven playfully in the shoulder.

            "Dahle, behind you!" I shouted.

            Dahle flipped the other vampire over his shoulder, sending him crashing into Angel, both falling over.

            "Come on," I said, jogging toward the Slayer's house.  Dahle and Sven followed.  I climbed the front steps and called, "Xander!?"  No one answered, but I knew he was inside, waiting to swing a baseball bat at anything that came through the front door.  I debated sending Sven first, but decided not to be that mean.  Afterall, he had just saved our butts from Angel.  "Xander, it's Bryn.  I'm going to open the door."

            "No you're not," Xander answered.  "It's locked."

            "Oh,"

            "Hang on a second," Xander opened the door.  "It's about time." he said, leaning on the baseball bat.  Then he saw Dahle.  "What's he doing here?" Xander pointed the bat at Dahle.  "Buffy'll have a fit."

            "He can help us."

            "And him?" Xander pointed the bat at Sven.

            "That's Sven.  He's with us now."

            "What do you mean, 'he's with us now'?" Xander demanded.

            I knew that that was what Sven was thinking, but he's used to not understanding half the things I say and therefore didn't say anything.

            "Angel will be after me 'n Sven now as much as he's after the Slayer.  He wants you all dead." Dahle replied.

            "Thanks for clearing that up." Xander replied sarcastically.

            "No problem," Dahle shrugged.  I elbowed him in the stomach.  "What?" he demanded, looking at me.

            "Come in here before Ugly shows up." Xander told us.

            I nodded, sensing the black spot coming back.

            Cordelia called us from the hospital, and said that she, Willow, and Buffy were on their way over.  After Xander told them about the attack and explained why there was a hole through the livingroom window, we decided that the best thing to do was get some sleep, and venture to the school library tomorrow afternoon to see if we could find anything more about the Eye, and to search for any methods of mass destruction that Angel hadn't used yet.

            When we awoke Friday morning, we decided that after breakfast, we'd travel to the school after we went to the hospital.  Apparently, Giles really wanted to meet me.  So, Buffy, Willow, and I went to the hospital, while Xander, Cordelia, Dahle, and Sven went to the library where the three of us would meet them later.

            "Buffy tells me that you can see the future." Giles replied quizzically. 

            I wasn't sure what to think of the Watcher.  He looked like he'd been attacked by Spike, which _is_ what happened, so I guess that's good.  I couldn't decide whether I should be angry at him for attacking Dru, or feel sorry for him - Spike does overreact sometimes.

            "Yes, I can see the future." I conceded.

            "Oh - well, how far ahead can you see?"

            It was an honest question.  "As far as I want to."

            "That, uh, that's interesting and depressing at the same time, in a way." Giles said. 

            "It can be, yes." I agreed.  "You shouldn't have attacked Dru in the first place - I know that she would've killed Xander, but he would have gotten away.  He was supposed to get away."

            "Are you implying that - "

            Buffy cut him off.  "I've had enough of you love for Spike.  He's not the nice guy you'd like to think he is."

            "I have never said that Spike was a nice guy." I argued.

            "That's what you say everytime you open your mouth.  You always defend him - always!" Buffy told me angrily.

            "I've known him a lot longer than you have."

            "Alright, alright.  That's enough, Buffy." Giles cut in, as I knew he would.  "Everyone's entitled to their own opinions, I suppose."

            "Yeah, Buffy.  I've never seen you like this.  Calm down." Willow told her.

            "We have to leave." I said suddenly.

            "Why?" Buffy demanded.

            I focused on her.  "Alright, _I_ have to leave." I corrected myself.

            "Why?" Giles asked.

            "I need to talk to Dahle." I replied, not thinking about the present, my mind on the near future.

            "D-Dahle?" Giles asked.

            "My friend." I answered.

            "An assassin," Buffy said at the same time.

            "Your friend, too." I added, glacing in her direction.

            "He'll never be _my_ friend." Buffy shook her head.

            "There will come a time when enemies become valued friends, Slayer." I told her flatly.

            "What?" she demanded dumbfoundedly.

            "I think that what Bryn means is that you should give this, ah, Dahle a chance." Giles responded.

            I smiled curtly, and turned to leave, when I suddenly felt dizzy.  I put my hand on the wall, and closed my eyes until the feeling passed.

            "Are you okay?" Willow asked me.

            I looked back at her.  "Yeah, I'm okay."

            "Depends on who you ask," Buffy muttered under her breath.

            I shook my head, not saying anything.  I opened the door, and left.

            "C'mon, Buffy.  We should go with her." Willow urged.

            "Yes, I believe that would be a good idea." Giles agreed.

            Buffy sighed and followed Willow down the hall.

            I heard Willow calling my name, so I stopped, and turned around.

            "We're coming, too," she told me, when they caught up.

            I didn't answer, just continued walking to the elevator.


	7. 7

            Dahle and Sven were having a debate about swords, daggers, and crossbows when Buffy, Willow, and I arrived.  Xander was reading something, and Cordelia was filing her nails.

            "So, what'd Mr. Know-It-All have to say?" Xander asked casually.

            "Nothing helpful," Buffy sighed.

            "Dahle, when the two Eyes were separated, one was put in a museum in Egypt.  What happened to the other one?" I demanded, getting straight to the point. 

            "I...um...I thought it was dropped out into the middle of the ocean." he answered thoughtfully.  Then he added, "Why?"

            "Angel has it."

            "W-what?  How?" Dahle demanded.

            I shook my head.  "I don't know."

            "He can't - it's impossible!" Dahle argued.

            "Wait a minute - there are two of these seeing eye rocks?" Buffy cut in.

            I nodded.  "That's why Angel wants this one." I told her, putting my hand in my pocket.

            "It's impossible," Dahle repeated.

            "And he knows another use for it." I replied.

            "What?" Buffy demanded.

            "He's trying to cast a spell to take away my ability to see the future."  Dahle's face clouded over with thought.  "That leaves you." I told him.  His eyes met mine, and he shook his head.  "You have to.  He doesn't know about you."

            "If he has the other Eye, then he knows now.  He's probably got that thing hooked up to a big screen TV." Dahle said.

            "Angel knows every move we're making." Xander said dreamily.

            "What are we going to do?" Cordelia asked.

            "We're going to wait for Angel to make the first move." Buffy replied.  "If we can't plan anything without him knowing, we'll let him make the plan for us."

            "So she knows what I'm up to," Angel mused.  He was kneeling beside Spike with his arm around his shoulder, and they were both watching them through the Eye. "Not to worry, though, Spike ol' buddy.  In a few more hours Bryn will be powerless, and eventually the other Eye will be mine."

            "Has it ever crossed your puny mind that if you destroy this dimension you'll be bored in the next one?" Spike demanded weakly.

            "Spike," Angel slapped his back playfully, but hard.  "Pal, are you worrying about me?  How sweet," he growled, pinching Spike's cheek.

            "There you are, My Angel." Drusilla hissed, coming down the stairs.

            "Good evening, Baby," he hissed back, walking toward her.  "How are you tonight?"

            "I was lonely, but now I'm happy.  Now, I have you." she grinned.

            "You sure do," he smiled.  They kissed, and Spike strained against his chains, trying to charge at Angel.

            "Oh, come now, dear.  Don't be jealous of my Angel." Drusilla told Spike, walking toward him.  She knelt before him, putting her hand on his cheek.  She ran her fingers along the side of his face.  "Be happy, my Love," she hissed.  Spike said nothing, nor made eye contact.  He just stared down at the floor thinking about Bryn.  "Why won't you look at me?" Drusilla asked him, trying to look into his eyes, but he kept looking away.  "Look at me," she whined.

            Angel came over, and grabbed Spike's hair, jerking his head up.  "Look at her, Spike.  Isn't she beautiful?"

            Spike still wouldn't acknowledge them, and stared without seeing at the floor.

            "Spike, what's wrong?" Drusilla asked him honestly.  "Don't you love me anymore?"

            This made Spike speak.  "How can you ask me that?  How can you ask me that?!  Look at me, Dru!  Look at me!" he yelled, pulling on his chains.

            Drusilla's eyes filled with tears.  "I'm sorry," she cried.  "Angel, let him go." she begged.

            "Aw, Spike, now look what you've done." Angel moaned, letting go of Spike's hair, then putting his hand on Dru's shoulder.  "Come on, Baby, let's leave Spike here alone." he took her hand in his, and helped her to her feet.  "Come on," he repeated, walking to the stairs, Drusilla in tow.

            "Dru," Spike tried again.

            She glanced over her shoulder, but didn't say anything.

            After they were gone, Voqtul wandered out of the side room. 

            "My God, Voqtul, how did you get out?" Spike asked the Komodo Dragon. She sniffed the Holy Water burn.  "I'm alright Voqtul, I'm alright, but you have to find Bryn.  You have to escape and find her.  Tell her that Angel has the other Eye, and to do what she has to do.  Tell her not to worry about me, that I'm fine.  I-I know I don't look fine, Voqtul, but tell her I am anyway.  Now go." Voqtul didn't budge.  "Please go, Voqtul.  It's the only way.  If Bryn gets mad at you for leaving me here, tell her I made you go."

            Voqtul took off back into the other room.  Spike heard glass shatter, and he knew she was gone.

            We were sitting around the kitchen table, trying to talk about anything that had nothing to do with Angel, the Eye, or the future.

            "Shh, for a minute," Sven cut in.  "I thought I heard something." he answered the expression on Buffy's face.  We all listened carefully.  "Maybe not," he sighed.

            "No, no, I thought I heard it, too." Dahle nodded.  "It sounded like scratching." he paused, listening.  "There it is again." he whispered, getting up, and moving slowly toward the broken window in the livingroom. 

            I could hear it too, and I went to the back door.  I looked through the peephole, but it was too dark outside to see anything.  Then there was a low growl, and I realized what it was.

            "What - now Angel's sending evil demons to do his bidding?" Sven demanded in a whisper, as I opened the door.  "What are you doing?!"

            "Shh.  It's okay, Sven, I know who it is." I assured him.

            "Oh, really?  Then wha - " I opened the door and Sven fell silent.

            "What is it?" Buffy demanded, as Voqtul lumbered through the door.

            "My Dragon," I answered calmly.  "She must have escaped."

            "How?" Xander demanded.  "You'd think Angel would notice a large lizard cross his path on its way out the front door."

            "Oh, you'd be surprised." I muttered, kneeling beside Voqtul.  "Hey, Girl.  How did you escape?  Did you see Spike?  Is he alright?"

            "I hope not," I heard Buffy mutter.

            _I climbed out the window.  Spike told me to find you._  I heard the words in my head. _ I didn't want to leave him behind.  Forgive me?_

            "It's alright, Girl.  You did the right thing.  I'm glad you're okay." I said, putting my hand on her scaly back.

            "Is-is that a real Komodo Dragon?" Willow stammered.  I nodded.  "She adapted to our climate?  Wow, that is so neat."

            "Um, Will?  People don't say 'neat' anymore.  We use other adjectives, such as cool, weird, bizarre.  Not _neat_." Xander informed her.

            "Oh...right," Willow nodded.

            "Voqtul's very special that way.  We've been all over the world together." I explained.

            "Does she bite?" Willow asked, coming closer cautiously.

            "No," I replied, and she relaxed, reaching out her hand.

            Voqtul jerked her head up to smell Willow's hand, and Willow jumped back in surprise.

            "Don't worry, she just wants to smell you."

            Willow nodded, reaching out again.  Voqtul sniffed her fingers, then allowed her to pet her.

            "Wow.  This is neat." Willow whispered.  Voqtul stuck out her forked tongue.

            Cordelia came over, too.  She let Voqtul smell her hand, then ran her fingers along Voqtul's back.  "Oh, wow.  Hey, Buffy, come here." Cordelia glanced over her shoulder to where Buffy had been standing.  "Buffy?  Where did she go?"

            "Upstairs," Dahle answered.  "I think she's pretty peeved right now."

            "Why would she be peeved?" Cordelia inquired.

            "Because she's the Slayer, and - "

            "And she probably feels as if we're interfering with her jurisdiction, so to speak." I finished for Dahle.

            "Exactly," he agreed, nodding.


	8. 8

            "It'll never work." Spike tried again.  "She's not interested in the Watcher."

            "Listen, Spikey, I told you to shut up!" Angel roared, hurling his glass at Spike's head.

            "And I told you _it won't work_."

            "Do I have to explain everything to you?  The only reason I do is because I know that there isn't a damned thing you can do about it!  I know that Bryn doesn't care about Mr. Giles, but Buffy does.  If Bryn is going to earn the Slayer's trust, then she'll help get the Watcher back.  Now, shut up!"

            "It won't _wo-ork_." Spike nagged melodically.

            Angel started laughing then.  "I get it now!" he exclaimed.  "You think I'm going to kill you, right?  And you're trying to annoy me for as long as you can." Angel's grin melted away, and he strode toward Spike, a crazed look in his eyes.  He grabbed Spike's hair and pulled.  "Well, here's a different angle.  See, you're going to live through this, Spike - barely, but alive - so that you can remember for all your eternity how I broke you.  You and I both know that Buffy will come for Giles, succeed in saving him, probably take down a few of my minions.  Bryn will come here for you, bla bla bla.  Happy ending for the good guys, while the bad guys sit at home, watching cable, and whining about how their perfect plan blew up in their faces.  The only difference is that I intend to remove at least one player from the good guy's side of the game board.  Do you understand?"

            "I think so.  What you're telling me is that you're a selfish lunatic that believes too much in typical fairy tales."

            Angel shrugged nonchalantly.  "And that's exactly why my plan will work."  he turned away from Spike, and headed toward the stairs.

            "No, Angel.  That's why your plan will fail."

            Angel kept walking, grinning to himself.

            "Xander, I need to talk to you." Cordelia told him when they were alone.

            Buffy was upstairs, Willow had gone home, Dahle, Sven, and Bryn had left, but not specified as to where they were going.

            "Sure," Xander agreed.

            "It's about us," she began.  He arched his eyebrow.  "Actually, it's about the complete lack of us.  I mean - admit it!  There is almost no us-ness in this relationship."

            "That is not true!" Xander protested.

            "Let me finish!" Cordelia ordered, calming herself down.  "Look - and this is the truth - Harmony and her boyfriend know each other so well that they can predict what the other is thinking, or about to say, that sort of thing."

            "Most couples can - when they're together for a long time." Xander cut in.

            "Yeah, I know, but, well, I...When I think about knowing you that well...I shudder 'cause I don't want to know you that well.  You see where I'm going with this?"

            Xander nodded, his anger and frustration showing on his face.  "Yeah, I get it.  You don't like me - you never have.  You felt left out because all of your friends had boyfriends and you didn't.  So, you decided to nab the closest, most gullible guy you could - me."

            "No, that's not it, I - "

            "Oh, please, Cordy.  You see, unfortunately for you, I have been paying attention to you.  I _do_ know you that well." he used his fingers as quotation marks when he said 'that well'.  "And I know that you've been using me all along.  You know, Cordy, you were right - I am gullible, most of the time.  But most people don't use it to their advantage."

            "Xander, I'm sorry.  But listen to yourself.  You're right - it never would have worked.  Let's end this charade, and get on with our lives." Cordelia said.

            "So, that is all it's been for you:  a charade?  I'd hoped you might snap out of 'Must-Fit-In' mode, and accept me for me, but now I know better.  You never could accept me, no matter what I did to try.  In your eyes, I'm not worthy of you - it would be like a queen being in love with one of her servants.  Well, forgive me, Your Highness, for stepping on your train." Xander scoffed, bowing.

            "Xander, stop it!  That's not true at all!" Cordelia protested.

            "Yeah?  Then what is?" he demanded furiously.

            "I..."

            "That's what I thought." he spat, walking past her.

            "Where are you going?"

            "I need to use the Facilities," then, he bowed again, and said, "with Your Highness' permission, of course?"

            She nodded, not knowing what else to say.

            "I don't understand, Keth." Dahle finally answered.  "What would Angelus want to destroy this dimension for?  Hasn't it ever occurred to him that he'll be bored in Hell?"

            "Obviously not," I answered, throwing another rock into the water. 

            Dahle just sat there in silence, watching me watching the lake in front of us.

            "Quit staring at me." I ordered, turning my head to face him.

            Dahle smiled at me.  "Did I tell you that I missed you?"

            "Probably," I shrugged, turning back to the calm waters before us.

            Dahle moved closer to me.  "Well, I did."

            "I know."

            Dahle sighed in exasperation.  "I know that you know.  I just - I wanted you to hear me say it."

            "I know."

            "Stop that!  I know you're just trying to bug me now.  Come on, Keth.  I'm trying to be romantic, here." 

            "Don't."

            "Why not?  Because of Xander?  You and I both know that he's not - "

            "In love with me?  I know that, too.  And he won't be.  It's not him, I know that now."

            "You're lying.  It is him, he's just different.  Well, I'm still here, Keth.  Whenever you need me, I'm right here."

            "I - " I sighed, then grinned, "know."

            Dahle smiled, and put his arm around me.

            "Don't," I ordered, pushing him away.

            "Alright," Dahle sighed.  "I'm sorry."

            I turned to face him, and leaned closer.  "I know you're lying, Dahle.  I know you.  I don't need any sixth sense when it comes to you.  Seven hundred years, Dahle, is a long, long time."

            He was nodding as he leaned closer, then he kissed me.  At first I was surprised, then I was furious, but I didn't let it show.  I stood up, taking his hands in mine, and pulled him to his feet.  I leaned closer, as if to kiss him again, but instead I grabbed his shirt at the shoulders, and kneed him in the groin.

            Dahle gasped in shock, and fell over in pain.

            "Don't try that again." I told him, then walked away.

            "Well," Angel began, as he watched the vampire tie Giles' hands behind the back of the chair.  "I'm glad I don't have to do everything myself.  Now, get lost."

            The vampire nodded, and left the room.

            "What is the meaning of this?" Giles demanded, trying to sound stronger than he was.

            "It's a long, complicated plan of mine, that, for reasons you wouldn't understand, will work out in the end."

            "In other words, you don't have one."

            "Oh, no, Mr. Giles.  The exact opposite.  But I don't feel like explaining it to you." and with that, Angel left Giles alone.

            "Angel!" Giles yelled, as the door closed, leaving him in total darkness.

            "He's gone," Buffy told Xander and Willow in class after their lunch period.

            "Who's gone?" Willow asked.

            "Giles.  I went down to the hospital at lunch, and the nurse told me that he checked out last night." she answered.

            "Well, then where is he?" Xander asked the obvious question.

            "I don't know, but I think I know who does." Buffy replied.

            "Angel?" Willow guessed.

            "No," Buffy shook her head.  "Bryn."

            "Why would Bryn know where Giles is?" Xander asked, confused.

            "Because, Duh, she's the one that took him out.  Think about it Xand.  Bryn used you to get to me, but changed her plans and kidnapped Giles instead.  I knew we couldn't trust her."

            "Why - "

            "Mr. Harris, Miss Somers, is there something you'd like to add to the class discussion?" their teacher cut in.

            "N-no, Sir," Xander shook his head.

            "Then be quiet."

            "Sorry, Sir," Xander said.

            After school, Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Cordelia met in the library. 

            "So, Buff, why do you think Bryn would want to kidnap Giles?"

            "So that she can help Spike and Angel kill me."

            "Bryn doesn't want to kill you, Buffy." Xander argued angrily.  "All she wants to do is get Spike away from Angel before he gets killed.  She doesn't care about you."

            "How do you know?  Because she told you?  Why should I believe her?"

            "Because," I cut in, walking up behind them.  "Angel has your Watcher, Slayer, and he's going to hold him until you try to save him."

            "I have no reason to believe any of what you just said."

            "Then Giles will die, and it will be your fault." Xander snapped.  "What can we do?" he asked me.

            "We have to find Dahle and Sven and come up with a plan.  Whatever we do, it has to be tonight."

            "Why?" Buffy asked.

            "Come on," I replied, turning away from them.

            "W-wait," Willow said.

            I knew what she was going to say.  "Don't worry." then I kept walking.

            Xander followed me, then Willow, Cordelia, and, although reluctantly, so did Buffy.

            "How do we know that Angel's not watching us?" Dahle demanded.

            "I think I've figured out how to block out the powers of the other Eye.  My powers have been slowly returning, so I think we're alright."

            "You think?  That's not very reassuring." Buffy muttered.

            "Come on, Buffy.  What's your deal?  She's not out to get you, Angel is.  And we have to stop him." Willow said.  "Giles is counting on us."

            Buffy sighed.  "So, what's the plan?"

            "We hit the motel at sun up.  They won't have a chance in the sun." Dahle said.

            "What about Spike?" I demanded.  "He can't go out in the daylight, either.  And we are not leaving him behind!"

            "Oh, yeah.  Forgot about him." Dahle realized.  "Well, sundown's in three hours, so I guess we'll hit then.  What about you?"

            "I'm not getting involved, Dahle.  Not this time." Sven shook his head.

            Dahle nodded.  "Okay, that's your choice."

            "We're not saving Spike." Buffy retorted.

            "Yes, we are.  I'll make sure he leaves here, don't worry.  You'll never hear from him again, I promise." I told her.

            "No deal," Buffy shook her head.

            "It's not for you to decide." I shot back.

            Buffy glared at me angrily, then said, "I have to go home to get some things before we strike." then she added, "And no promises."

            "Just get Spike away from there, before she finds him." Xander whispered to me.

            "I'll meet you back here in an hour." Buffy replied, then left.

            "I'll go with her." Willow told us, jogging after her.

            "Yeah, I should go home for awile, too." Cordelia agreed.

            "Fine," Xander shrugged, a hint of resentment in his voice.

            She gave him an angry look, then left.

            "Maybe you should make sure there's still enough of Spike to rescue - I mean, there's no point in getting there and then finding out that he's permanently inhabiting a jar, or something, right?" Xander asked me.

            I nodded.  "You're right.  There's no point risking our lives for nothing."

            Dahle nodded.


	9. 9

            Spike was still chained to the wall, but two vampires had gone down, and were now unlocking the chains.  I knew that Spike was too weak to fight, and then make his escape.  The vampires then dragged him upstairs.

            "He's alive," I sighed.

            Dahle nodded again.  "Alright, so what do we wanna do in the meantime?"

            "Ah, Spike, welcome to the upstairs." Angel grinned.

            Spike swallowed, then forced himself to speak.  "W-what do you want now?" he tried to sound indignant.

            "Oh, Spike, annoying to the last." Angel chuckled.

            Spike tried to smile.  "I'd tell you to bite me, but you've already done that, haven't you?"

            Angel gestured to the other vampires, and they let go of, and moved away from, Spike.  Since he was weak, he dropped to all fours.  Angel took this as an opportunity to let Spike in on his secret.  He grabbed Spike's hair, and yanked his head up, while kneeling beside him.  "Honestly, I brought you up here because I have something to tell you, Spike.  I've seen the future, and it looks good from my standpoint - actually," Angel chuckled, "it looks great.  My ex dies, your would-be ex dies, all of their friends die, the world goes to hell, I get Dru, and, best of all, you die." Angel looked Spike in the eye.  "Now don't you feel special?"

            Spike narrowed his gaze, and matched Angel's.  "You will fail.  If I have to take you down with me, you'll fail.  I promise you that."

            Angel smiled, then laughed, getting up.  "Whatever helps you sleep during the day, Spike."

            "Alright, I'm here," Buffy proclaimed.

            "It's about time," Dahle muttered.

            "I'm not doing this entirely of my own free will, so don't complain, Dolly."

            "You know, Angel was going to pay me for killing you.  I wonder if the offer still stands?"

            I elbowed him in the stomach.  That's not going to earn her trust.

            Smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, was his telepathic reply.

            "Are we going?" Willow asked.  "Like, now?"

            "Yeah.  Wait - where's that other guy?  Stem, wasn't it?"

            "Sven." Dahle corrected her.  "And he doesn't want to be connected to this incident, just in case it goes badly on our part."

            "He thinks we'll fail?" Cordelia demanded.  "Yeah, that looks really good for us."

            "That's not what I said." Dahle shook his head.

            "It doesn't matter.  Let's go," Buffy replied.

            "Is everyone ready?" Angel demanded, starting to get impatient.

            "Yes.  Everything is - "

            "I don't care." Angel cut her off.  "We can't fail this time.  Do you understand?"

            "Yes, I - "

            "Why can't you just use one word answers?"

            "Sorry, I'll - "

            "Stop.  Just stop.  Where's Dru?"

            "She's downstairs, talking to Spike." another answered.

            "Why?  I said not to let her see him!" Angel roared, running toward the stairs.  "Dru!  Dru!  Dru, where are you?" he was trying to sound sweet, despite his anger.

            "I'm here," she replied, coming up the stairs to him.

            "What were you doing down there?" he demanded, trying not to lose his cool.

            "Just saying goodbye to my Spike."

            "Saying Goodbye?  What for?  He doesn't care about you anymore, Dru."

            "Of course he does." she said to assure herself.

            "Is that what he said?" Drusilla nodded.  "He lied to you, Baby.  He's just trying to turn you against me.  Come on," Angel held out his hand.

            Drusilla looked back at Spike, an angry look on her face, then she took Angel's hand.  "Why did he lie to me?" she asked Angel.

            "I'm not lying, Dru.  I love you, and - "

            "Ignore him, Baby, the pressure is starting to get to him." Angel smiled.

            "No, Dru, listen to me, please?  Just for five seconds, listen to me.  I love you.  I still love you.  Angel can't erase that by torturing me."

            "Stop it, Spike.  You're giving me a headache. "Angel scoffed.  "Come on, Dru.  Let's go join the party."

            "No, wait.  I want to hear more." Drusilla hissed, letting go of Angel's hand.

            Angel grabbed her wrist.  "I don't want to hurt you my Sweet, but I will if I have to."

            "Let me go!" Dru shrieked.  "Spike, help me!"

            "Come on, Dru, calm down." Angel spoke soothingly.  "I'm not hurting you now.  Let's just go upstairs.  I have a surprise for you."

            Drusilla tried to pull away from Angel, and he let go.  She fell backwards down the last few stairs.

            "Dru!" Spike yelled.

            She glanced over at him.  "I'm alright," she assured him. 

            Angel broke a piece of the railing, forming the equivalent of a slightly dull stake.  He played with it in his hands.  "Dru, does this mean that you're going soft on me?" he knelt beside her.  "Do you still love Spike over there?  Or do you love me?  You have to choose, and now is as good a time as any."

            "Choose?  Why?"

            "Because I need to know if I'm right to love you."

            "Don't listen to him, Dru.  He's - "

            "Lying." Angel finished Spike's sentence.  "You can't believe him, my Love.  He cannot be trusted."

            Angel allowed Drusilla to get up.  She walked toward Spike, a puzzled look on her face.  She knelt before him, and looked him in the eye.  "Do you love me?"

            Angel waited silently, waiting for his answer.

            "You know I do.  And that I never stopped." Spike answered quietly.

            Drusilla stood up, and walked up to Angel.  "Do you love me, Angel?"

            "More than words can say."

            Dru shook her head, and backed away.  "You're the one that's lying to me.  You have never loved me.  You just wanted to make Spike cry, didn't you?  You're a very evil creature."

            Angel took a step towards her.  "Alright, Dru, you got me." he shrugged.  "I've been using you from the beginning, yes, to make Spike 'cry', as you put it.  And hey!  If you ask me, it worked.  Look at him, Dru.  He's pathetic."

            Dru turned back to Spike.  "He'll be okay.  I'll make him better." she smiled, not noticing Angel slowly advancing on her.

            Spike, however, did.  "Dru, look out!"

            "What?"

            But Angel grabbed her from behind.  "Say goodbye, you two crazy lovebirds."  Angel drove the stake into her heart.

            "No!" Spike screamed, as the most precious thing to him disintegrated into a pile of dust.

            Angel's laughter seemed to echo through the entire motel.

            "Oh, God, no." I stopped suddenly.

            "What's wrong?" Xander asked.

            "I - " I glanced at Buffy. "It's Spike...Come on, we have to hurry."

            "We're almost there." Dahle replied.

            "What's wrong?" Xander repeated in a whisper.

            I looked him in the eye when I answered, "Angel killed Drusilla."

            "What?  Are you sure?"

            I nodded.

            "It's too quiet." Dahle murmured.

            "Angel's using the other Eye." I observed, looking around us cautiously.

            "So?" Buffy retorted.

            "So, they're expecting us." Dahle answered.

            "Did you hear that?" Willow asked us.

            "Hear what?" Xander asked.

            "I thought I heard someone say 'help'."

            "I heard it, too," Buffy agreed, stake in hand.

            "There it is again." Willow told us.

            "I think it came from over - oh, God." Xander broke into a run. "Cordy?!"


	10. 10

            "Xander?"

            He dropped to his knees in front of her. Her hands were tied to a stake in the ground, and she was blindfolded. 

            "Yeah, it's me." he answered, removing the blindfold.

            "Untie me, quick, before they see us." Xander had just finished untying her hands when she added, "Too late."

            "What?"

            In answer to his question, a vampire grabbed him from behind, hauled him to his feet, then flung him to the ground again.  "I'm sorry I asked." Xander muttered, getting up.

            The vampire took a swing at Xander, missed, and took a hit to the stomach.  They battled back and forth, until Xander heard Cordelia scream his name.  He turned in her direction, and saw Angel let her body slump to the ground.

            "No!" Xander yelled, and was just about to charge at Angel, when the vampire he'd been fighting with before grabbed him again.

            The vampire threw Xander to the ground, then kicked him in the stomach when he tried to get up.  Xander noticed that the stake Cordelia had been tied to was in reach.  He pulled it out of the ground, then shoved it into the vampire.

            Xander rolled onto his stomach, then got on all fours and crawled to where Cordelia lay dying.  He pulled her close to him, tears in his eyes.  "You're gonna be alright, Cordy, I promise."

            Cordelia looked into his eyes, and smiled.  She put her hand on his cheek, and said, "I'm sorry."

            "No, don't be.  It wasn't your fault."

            "I wasn't fair to you.  I never once cared about what you wanted, or anything.  I was selfish."

            "I shouldn't have expected you to make me fit in with your friends."  He heard her sigh.  "I love you, Cordy." Cordelia shuddered, then went limp.  "Cordy?"  When she didn't answer, he knew she was gone.  Xander sobbed angrily, not wanting to let her go.

            Suddenly, he was hauled to his feet when someone grabbed him by his hair.  He cried out in pain and anger, as Cordelia slipped out of his arms.  Xander tried to pry the fingers away.  He felt himself being lifted off the ground, and tried harder to get away.

            "You people are so pathetic."  It was Angel's voice.  He let Xander drop.  "Do you really think you can beat us?"

            "Oh, so, you're an 'us' now, are you?"

            "You know what I mean."

            "No, Angel, I don't think I do.  Explain it to me?"

            "I'm going to enjoy killing you, you know that?  You were always jealous of me.  I had what you could never get."

            "Oh really?  And what's that?" Xander got to his feet.

            "A steady girlfriend." Angel grinned.

            "I had one," Xander glanced down at Cordelia.

            "And I killed her." Angel replied, grinning.

            "Spike?" I called into the darkness.  I heard chains rattling along the back wall.  "Spike, is that you?"  I moved forward slowly.  "Please answer me?"

            "I'm right here." he was behind me, and I jumped.

            "Spike," I hugged him tightly.

            "Ah!  Ease up a bit, Pet."

            "Oh, sorry."

            "Come on.  Let's get away from here.  Oh, watch where you step.  Dru's around here."

            "I'm sorry about Dru, Spike."

            "There was nothing you could have done." Spike conceded.  "I have to find Angel.  I have a score to settle."

            I heard the chains rattling again.  "Spike, who's over there?"

            "What?  Oh, my jailor."

            I nodded, then followed him up the stairs.  He stumbled, and I helped him up the rest of the steps.

            Dahle blocked another blow from the vampire he was fighting.  "Could you stop trying to beat me up, and just - ow!  Alright, now I'm - ow!  Stop that!"

            "You look like you could use some help." came a voice from up the tree.

            Dahle turned to face the voice.  "Sven?  Ow!" Dahle turned back to the vampire, and punched him back a few times.

            Another vampire decided to join in the fun.  Sven watched quietly from his perch, waiting for his cue from Dahle.

            "Why are you just sitting there, Sven?" Dahle demanded, dodging one of the vampires' hits.

            "This is actually quite relaxing.  It's better than that wrestling show we watched that time."

            "Oh, you're funny." Dahle muttered sarcastically.  The vampire punched him in the stomach, and he doubled over.  "You know, I could use some help."

            "Oh, alright," Sven jumped down from the tree, stake in hand, and shoved it into the nearest vampire.  The other one was running away, but Sven threw a stake at him, and it lodged itself neatly between his shoulder blades.  The vampire turned to dust.  "You're welcome."

            "Thanks," Dahle replied.  "Got one for me?"

            Sven pulled another stake off his belt.  "Got stakes?" he grinned.

            Xander cried out as Angel hauled him to his feet.

            "It's been fun, Xand, but now it's time to end it.  I hope you enjoyed your life."

            "Help me!" Xander yelled, as Angel's teeth sank into his neck.

            "Leave him alone." Buffy stated from behind them.

            Angel laughed, then threw Xander to the ground, sending him rolling.  "Bring it on, Babe." Angel told her.

            Spike and I were just crossing the front foyer, when a sea of nausea suddenly swept over me.

            "Spike, where's Angel's room from here?"

            "That way," he nodded in the direction of another hallway.  I nodded, and headed toward it.  "What are you doing?"

            "There's something I have to do.  Will you be alright on your own?"

            Spike nodded slowly.  "Will you?"

            "Yeah," I nodded.  "It'll just take a few minutes."

            He watched me run down the hall to Angel's room, then limped outside.

            Xander got to his feet slowly, pressing his hand against his neck.  A mangled scream caught his attention, and he spun around.  "Oh, God!  Willow!" he exclaimed, seeing his friend hanging from the tree behind him.  "I'll get you down." he promised, examining the best way to climb the tree.  

            He fiddled with the rope, but couldn't manage to untie it.  Xander spotted Sven, and called, "Hey, Sven!  Throw me a knife!"

            Sven paused, examined the situation, then threw his knife at the tree.  It hit the rope, cutting it, and Willow fell to the ground.

            "Thanks," Xander called after Sven as he took off again.  Xander jumped down from the tree.  "Are you alright?" he asked Willow, helping her remove the noose.

            Willow nodded, then, noticing Buffy and Angel fighting, grabbed his arm in alarm, and pointed.

            "She's alright," Xander replied to assure her, as Buffy got back up.  "Hey, isn't that Spike over there?"

            Willow glanced over at what Xander was pointing at, then nodded.

            "I guess we got here in time, then." he thought aloud.

            I entered Angel's room cautiously, just in case there were traps set.  I'd realized why I'd suddenly lost my powers when we arrived, and now was my chance to recast the spell on the two Eyes.  The spell only lasts for fifty years, and separated them when they return.  I started the chant.


	11. 11

            "Oh, no!" Angel exclaimed suddenly.

            "What?  Did I hurt you?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

            "Heinrik, take over here for me." he ordered the nearest vampire.

            "Huh?"

            "Don't question me, Heinrik, this is an emergency!  Just beat her up, she's a wimp." Angel assured him.

            Heinrik grinned, as Angel ran towards the motel.

            "Wimp?  I'm not a wimp!" Buffy exclaimed, staking Heinrik.

            "Hey you!  Ain't you an assassin?" a big, burly vampire asked from behind.

            Sven turned around.  "Oh, shit." he muttered under his breath.

            "Well, aincha?"

            "Uh...yes?" Sven answered, ready for the vampire's attack.

            "Angelus hired an assassin, and he turned against us." the vampire was eyeing Sven suspiciouly.  Sven waited in silence.  "Would you like to throw the first punch, or should I?" the vampire grinned.

            Sven silently prayed someone would notice that he was in trouble.

            Sven's savior wouldn't be Dahle, though.  He'd seen Angel enter the motel, and decided to follow him.  He stayed outside the room Angel had entered, waiting for a sign that he was needed.

            "What do you think you're doing?" Angel roared.

            "Nothing.  It's done." I replied, getting up, then turning around.

            "What have you done!?" Angel yelled at me, striding to where his Eye had been.

            "The same thing I do every fifty years, Pinky:  Send the Eyes ahead in time, where they wait for the spell to be cast again."

            "How could you do that?  You'd never have even considered it if it had been Spike's plan."

            "Yes, I would have."

            "Well, now you've done it, Whatever-the-Hell-You're-Name-is-Right-Now, I have to kill you."

            The piece of wood burst through Angel's chest from behind.  Angel turned around.  "A little too low, Dee." Angel grabbed Dahle's throat, and lifted him off the ground.

            I lifted the table with my mind, and threw it at Angel.  He stumbled backwards, and dropped Dahle.  "Come on," I grabbed Dahle's arm.

            "Shouldn't we kill him first?"

            "No, the Slayer has to do it herself."

            Dahle followed me outside.

            Sven reached for the knife that always hung from his belt, as the burly vampire licked his lips hungrily, but it wasn't there.  He wiped blood out of his eyes, then yelled for help, as the vampire grabbed him by his hair.  Sven was too weak to fight back, and as the vampire's teeth sank into his neck, he remembered who had his knife...

            Buffy saw the big vampire hunched over something - or someone.  She readied her stake, and moved closer.  She drove the stake through the vampire's heart.  As he turned to dust, Buffy realized who he'd been hunched over.

            "Oh, God. Sven," she whispered.  Kneeling down, Buffy checked for a pulse.

            "Is he - " Xander was behind Buffy.

            "Dead?" Willow finished his sentence.

            "Yeah," Buffy sighed slowly.

            I noticed Buffy and the others standing near a body that was lying on the ground, and knew it was Sven.  Dahle noticed too, and moved closer in silence.

            "Who did this?" Dahle asked.

            "I staked him already." Buffy answered.

            "What are you all standing around for then?" Spike asked from behind us. "Oh, I see," he added somberly, seeing the body.  "I'm sorry, Dahl." Spike put his hand on Dahle's shoulder.

            He shrugged it off.  "Angel has to pay for this.  You will not go unavenged." Dahle told Sven.

            "Dahle, you can't - "

            He cut me off.  "I will kill Angel, Keth, or die trying." 

            "Angel will kill you, Dahle.  You know, and I know it.  Acting out of rage isn't the answer."

            "I'm not going to stand by while the Slayer makes googly eyes at a demon."

            Angel stumbled out of the motel.

            "Dahle, don't." I pleaded.

            "I will," Spike cut in, heading straight toward Angel.

            "No, Spike.  You're in no shape to be fighting Angel."

            "He doesn't look any better off, Pet.  He killed Dru.  Dahle's right:  he has to pay."

            "You'll need one of these." Buffy replied, handing Dahle a stake.

            "Let's go," Dahle said, but when he turned to where Angel had been, there was no one there.  "Keth!  You let him get away!"

            "I told you:  The Slayer has to do it." was my answer.

            Dahle threw the stake to the ground angrily, then marched off.

            "Should you follow him?" Spike asked.

            "No, he'll be alright.  He just needs some time alone, is all."

            Spike nodded, then winced, as I slipped under his arm to give him extra support.  "You're not so tough." I teased.

            "Shh.  Don't tell anyone." Spike looked at Buffy, and told her where to find Giles.

            Two days later, Buffy, Xander, Willow, Giles, and Oz were sitting in the library.  Cordelia's funeral was later that afternoon, and the wake was in an hour.  Xander was still trying to deal with what had happened to her.

            "It's not fair." he repeated.

            "You did what you could, Xand." Buffy tried to assure him.

            "Why do bad things have to happen to good people?"

            "Because that's how it works when you live on a Hellmouth." Buffy answered.  "Okay, my bad.  That doesn't make it right."

            "And nothing ever will." Willow added.  "But Cordy would want you to be happy."

            "Thanks, Will, but that doesn't help."

            "I'm sorry about having to change the subject, but have any of you seen, or heard from, Bryn?" Giles asked.

            "No, she - and Spike -  and Dahle -seem to have disappeared." Buffy answered.

            "Well, I suppose it's for the best, then."

            "Yeah."

            Willow looked at her watch.  "I guess we should go now."

            Giles checked his watch, too.  "Yes, we should."

            They all got up from the table - all but Xander - and headed outside to Giles' car.

            "Coming Xander?" Willow asked him.

            "Yeah, just gimme a minute."

            Willow nodded, then left.  Xander took his wallet out of his pocket, and flipped to the picture of Cordelia that he'd always carried around with him.  "I miss you, Cordy." he whispered, running his thumb down her cheek.

            I watched from behind a tree trunk as the coffin was lowered into the ground.  I gave Xander a telepathic suggesion to look in my direction - a selfish thing to do, I know.

            "You're still stuck on him, aren't you?" Dahle replied from up the tree.

            "Yeah, I guess I am." I replied absently.

            Dahle jumped down.  "Well, I'm still here."

            "Drop it, Dee."

            "What is up with that?  Why do you people keep calling me 'Dee'?"

            "Because it's shorter than calling you Dahle." I shrugged.  "Come on.  Let's go, before they try to talk to us about what happened, and where we're going, et cetera."

            "Good idea.  They seem to be doing alright on their own, anyway."  I started walking away.  "So, how's Spike doing?" Dahle asked me.

            "He's getting better."

            "That's good."

            "What are you looking at?" Willow broke into Xander's thoughts.

            "Nothing," Xander turned his attention back to the present.

            "Are you okay?"

            "Yeah."

            "Okay."

            "Okay."

            There was a silence between them.  They listened to the minister droning on in the background.  They watched as Cordelia's mother threw dust on the lid of the coffin.

            Suddenly, a thought struck Xander.  "Will we have to stake her later?" he asked Buffy.

            "Uh..."

            The sun had set by the time Sven opened his eyes.  He vaguely remembered a battle, and a name...Angelus.  He got up slowly, licked his lips, and decided to find some breakfast...

**Well, that's it.  So whaddaya think, eh?  Lemme know!  Or I really will cry.  And take up the fight!  Bring back Season 2 Evil Angel!  Okay, I'll shuddap now.  Thanks for reading!**


End file.
